Broken Door
by Jace Callaway
Summary: Anna is Arendelle High's star Basketball player. Elsa is Arendelle High's mysterious new transfer student. Anna has been living in the large district most of her life. Elsa has been homeschooled most of her life. Two very different individuals who may share similarities. An Elsanna fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, look at that! Yet _another_ story! They just keep coming guys, I honestly have no control of my own imagination, I assure you. This is all just my imagination kneecapping me and hijacking my body to do all of this. I need help. Please.**

**Either way, I hope you guys will enjoy this one too!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sweat rolled off in waves off her skin, over the tanned complexion of freckles that covered her face and shoulders, the salty liquid slipping off her nose as she waited for the right time. Her green jersey was drenched in the cold perspiration as she rocked on the balls of her feet in her white high-tops, hands outstretched blocking the girl behind her from view, despite her small body. Blood roared in her ears, crashing over the sound of yelling from the coach down on the other side of the court. Her breath was long and deep, hoping to catch her breath as she waited for her chance. There was a bounce, bounce, and then everything slowed down. The other girl wearing the same green jersey dribbled right, and then fainted left, bouncing the ball behind her back to another girl in green. The other team clad in gold maneuvered towards the green with the orange ball, but she was too fast for them, for she had bounded into a gap the gold left, but was caught in a trap. A single gold towered in her way, hands raised in a block. Green paused, panicked for a split second. That's when the redheaded clad in green saw her chance.

She moved to the left towards the gold who had moved in front of her, then pushed off, giving herself plenty of room and time to swiftly make her way behind the large gold who towered in front of the cowering green with the ball. She saw the redhead open and bounced the ball between the large gold's legs and into the hands of the redhead, who pivoted and put the ball up into the basket in a _swish_ after it tapped the backboard and entered the rim. A whistle pierced through the roar of blood just as the redhead landed back onto the wooden court and all of the girls, both green and gold, paused, panting hard and covered in sweat. He gave the redhead a pat on the shoulder, smiling wide.

"Great job, girls! The Agrabah Gypsies don't stand a chance tomorrow now that Anna has recovered from that migraine!" The coach praised. He was a squat pot-bellied old man with hardly any hair on the top of his head, but was certainly everywhere else and a very red face. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if he was either mad or out of breath, but the coach always seemed to be fine. That is, until someone mentioned any of his ex's.

"I'm sure they were doing fine without me, coach Phil. Besides, it was only three days!" Anna laughed along with the other girls on her team.

"Either way, it was a good last practice before the first game of the season! Now, just as a reminder, this is a home game, starts at four o'clock on the dot, and please wear the green uniforms. The gold is for away games, _Alice_." Coach called out. The short blonde turned red and smiled, embarrassed for being called out. On their last game the year before, Anna's sophomore year at Arendelle High, the poor blonde forgot it was a home game and showed up in gold, having to change last minute.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, go home!" Coach demanded. The girls gathered in the middle of the gym and all met their hands in the middle of the group.

"Lady Reindeer's on three!" They all chanted. "ONE, TWO, THREE, LADY REINDEER'S!" They all chorused and broke up into groups as they exited the gym and entered the large locker rooms to get showered and changed. Athletics was the last class Anna had before she could go home in her old beat-up silver Chevrolet Malibu. It was a Chevy, but it got her where she needed to go and on a timely manner, so Anna couldn't complain. Anna grabbed her clean change of clothes and rushed into the showers before any of the other girls had a chance and quickly rinsed off, dried off, and got dressed in her white tank-top and put a blue and green flannel button up over it, rolled the sleeves halfway and kept the shirt unbuttoned. She put a dark green vest on over the flannel and tank top and had to dig around her for navy blue skinny jeans before putting them on. She looked around in her bag for her grey convers, but couldn't find them.

"Puz! Where're my converse?" Anna yelled over the commotion of the gossiping girls.

"What converse?" She replied as she was pulling up her jeans.

"The ones I let you borrow for you stupid date with Eugene last Thursday!" Anna replied, annoyed. There was a pause and Anna could faintly hear shuffling from the girl. Anna turned around to actually face the spunky brunette but was nearly assaulted by a pair of flying grey converse.

"You mean these ones?" Rapunzel giggled as Anna hardly had time to catch the pair.

"Yup, thanks! And next time, please give me a heads up when you throw things at me!" Anna demanded.

"You're supposed to be the main point-guard! You've got to see these things coming!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Doesn't mean I have eyes in the back of my head." Anna mumbled as she put them on and tied them. She dug through her backpack to find her many colorful bracelets she often wore, a string rainbow one being her favorite, mainly because of what it stood for. After putting them all on, she brushed and braided her hair into her signature twin braids that hung over both shoulders and put a green knit cap on where it sat just on the back of her head and looked as though it would fall off if moved too much. It never has, of course, but it never stopped Anna's spunky cousin Rapunzel from trying to knock it off or make Anna fling it off, both have come up with failed attempts and only succeeded in embarrassing her.

"I'm headed to the car now, Punz! If you don't hurry, I'm leaving you here!" Anna threatened, swinging her keychain leisurely in circles as she walked to the exit of the locker rooms. She had her hand on the handle when Rapunzel sprinted towards Anna with her backpack swinging around and bumped into Anna, hard, making her fall into the door as it swung open, but stopped short with a dull thud. Anna stumbled out of the locker room with Rapunzel scrambling to get up. Anna looked up as the metal door closed and someone was on the ground, holding their forehead.

"Oh my god! I am so, so, _so_ sorry about that! I didn't mean to open the door that fast and hit you, are you alright?!" Anna fretted, finally getting a good look at who she hit.

One; the person on the floor was a girl, and in Anna's dictionary, a drop dead gorgeous one. The girl's hair was a light platinum blonde and was in the most adorable, once again to Anna's dictionary, braid possible. The blonde's braid was pulled lazily though stylishly over her left shoulder and her bangs were pushed back, with wisps of hair hanging over her forehead. The blonde's eyes, which were now staring panicky into Anna's, were a piercing blue that looked as though they could freeze someone's very soul if she stared hard enough.

Two; Anna had never seen this girl before at all, either in school, or in their small school district. Anna ruled that this girl must be a new student at the school. The blonde girl was definitely wearing something one wouldn't find normally around the school; a large blue knit sweater with snowflake designs and dark navy blue capris, complimented with blue high top converse.

Anna bent over and extended a hand to help the girl up, but the girl ignored it, standing on her own, and briskly walked off towards the exit which led to the parking lot.

"Wow, great going there, you little stud you!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"This is your fault you know! If you weren't sprinting in the locker room and bumped into me, I wouldn't have whacked the poor girl in the face with a door! I hope I didn't give her a concussion or something…" Anna said.

"Say, who was she anyway? She didn't look familiar at all to me." Anna asked. Rapunzel shrugged.

"If you weren't down with a migraine this morning in the office, you would have sat next to her in Algebra! She finished the freaking imaginary numbers homework, like, ten minutes before the bell!" She exclaimed. Anna only blinked in response and Rapunzel sighed.

"She's the new student everyone's been talking about. She's actually super nice and sweet." Rapunzel replied. Anna huffed.

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Oh, I thought you would have guessed with how she acted just a moment ago! People keep calling her the Ice Queen 'cause, you know, she gives you the cold shoulder, or in your case, she stares at you until you freeze or something." Anna gave her a questioning look and Rapunzel shrugged.

"I don't know, but she is a weird one. She's been here in town a few days too. I have no idea who her family is though." Anna stared after the fleeing girl in the blue sweater who quickly disappeared behind the metal door that led outside.

"I don't know… I think she might fit right in if you ask me." Anna said with a small smile.

* * *

_This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me… Why must they insist on having me go to a public school?_ She thought as she waited in the front office of the school. She hated these things, having to be around a bunch of random strangers with low intellect and more muscle than brains. In short, she hated jocks. Male jocks, female jocks, they were all the same; sports this, dates that, flex here, pose there. If she had a choice, she wouldn't be caught dead in a place like Arendelle High. It was much too loud for her liking and hard for her to be able to read or doodle in peace, let alone study, but her mother and father insisted she get out of the house and make friends.

_Why do that when all I need are my books?_ She sighed as the principle waltzed in, almost literally. He was a short lean man with very pink skin, an overly sized pointy nose that looked perfect for snooping, a grey mustache, and even she could tell how obvious his toupee was. If she wasn't really paying attention, she would have mistaken the man's beady blue eyes as brown or non-existent he was squinting so hard through his glasses. She didn't like him already.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked, eyeing her up and down. All she had on her was her massager bag her pencils, charcoal, note books and sketch pads along with her clothing, which she was quickly hating the more she saw how the other students dressed.

"I'm Elsa Hieme, the new transfer student from Nolia. Mr. and Mrs. Hieme dropped me off so I can pick up my schedule." She introduced.

"Ah, I see. Pardon my rudeness, Ms. Hieme, I am Mr. Weselton, principle of Arendelle High. Here you are, your schedule and forms should be in order. You're first class is down the second hall to the right by the way." He said and walked back into his own office, shutting the door as he went. Elsa sighed and glanced at her paper that had her classes written on them.

_Well, at least art is close to the morning classes…_ She thought as she went on her way as slow as possible to her Algebra class. No matter how slow she walked, she knew that she would have to get there at some point and deal with pig-headed immature teens who more than likely had their noses stuck in their phones, texting each other while sitting next to each other. Elsa sighed heavily as she approached the algebra classroom, door closed and the teacher lecturing about something Elsa couldn't hear through the thick wooden door. Elsa hesitantly brought her hand to the door and gave a knock, hopefully loud enough for the teacher to hear. She heard several voices perk up, and Elsa could imagine they were telling their instructor that someone was at the door. Elsa stood back as she saw the female instructor open the door and smile.

"You must be the new transfer student. My name is Mrs. Elinor. Come in and have a seat, we're just taking notes over imaginary numbers. If you start to feel lost, just come up to my desk after you're done." She informed nicely and moved so Elsa could enter. As soon as Mrs. Elinor had moved, all eyes were on her and scattered whispers commenced. There was only three empty desks in the small room, two in the back and one in the front. The last thing Elsa wanted was the entire class staring at her as she took notes, so she quickly took a seat in the back in one of the empty chairs, pulled out her notebook and pencil from her bag, and was ready for the notes. The class had stared at her a moment more until Mrs. Elinor cleared her throat and the note taking started once more.

Imaginary numbers was easy to Elsa; her parents had taught her that a year ago along with matrixes and circles. She was ahead of these people by at least a year. Once the teacher was done with the notes, she handed out the homework assignment to each student and paused at Elsa's desk.

"Is there anything you're confused on?" She asked politely. Elsa shook her head.

"I did this last year…" She mumbled. Mrs. Elinor raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled as she handed Elsa the paper.

"Well then, I expect you do a good job!" She said light-heartedly. Elsa only offered a small unconvincing smile as she took the paper, wrote her name, and got to work. She only needed to use her graphing calculator on three problems that required she graphed the problem, but everything else was almost elementary to her. _This is supposed to be AP Algebra? I'm almost disappointed…_ By the time the bell rang, Elsa was already finished and had turned in her homework. She quickly stood and left the room, one of the first students out in the hall as she hurried to her next class.

_Let's see, Algebra was first, so it looks like English is next, which should be down this hall here…_

Elsa took a turn and saw that she was in the main hall where the main and counselors offices were along with the nurses office. The lights in the nurses office were off, but Elsa could see someone was lying in the bed there with a rag covering their face and what looked like large headphones on their ears. A girl with short mousey brown hair walked out and closed the door behind her and jumped when she turned and saw Elsa.

"Jesus, you scared the crap outta me!" She whispered, putting a hand over her heart. Elsa peeked around the girl to the closed door, making the girl glance behind her.

"Sorry about this, but when you come back through here, could you be quiet? The girl in there, my cousin Anna, is down with a migraine. I'm sure you won't have a problem being quiet since I didn't even hear your come up!" The girl said. Elsa only looked back at the girl. She knew how bad a migraine could be, she used to get them a lot, but they went away. Very rarely do they come back, but it's a pain in the neck to deal with, literally. Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep quiet." She said and walked off towards her English class. The teacher, a much sterner looking woman than Mrs. Elinor, was the English instructor. They were going over Shakespeare poems and their hidden meanings, which Elsa was actually interested in. She learned a little bit about Shakespeare, but only read his works. She never really studied him or his life. She once again had the same reaction form the students when she walked in and took a seat in the back row. In this class, there were tons of empty seats, there only being nine other students in the room, the girl who Elsa saw at the nurses office being one of them. Even all of the students in the classroom were female, so there was really no holding back on 'girl talk' when they got off topic. The bell rang once more and Elsa quickly got up and left to her next and most anticipated class; Art III.

The art room was on the other side of the school in a hall with only three other classrooms and another hall that led to the athletic hall which housed the locker rooms and jocks Elsa so very much detested. This class was taught by a short hunched man with large arms and red-brown hair. He sported a green polo tucked into khaki pants and dark brown dress shoes. All in all, the man looked nice and friendly.

"Oh, you must be Miss Elsa Hieme, the transfer student!" He greeted kindly with a smile. Elsa blushed from being called out, but nodded as heads turned to once again stare at her.

"Tell me, where did you move from, Elsa?" He asked. Elsa really didn't want to strike up a conversation, but since the teacher had asked in a kindly manner, she couldn't just brush him off.

"My family and I have lived in Nolia for several years before moving here…" Elsa answered as she took a seat at a table that was mostly empty except for a small scrawny pale boy with light blonde shaggy hair and deep blue eyes. The instructor thought a moment.

"Wait, isn't that near Alaska?" He asked. Elsa nodded, hoping he wouldn't ask anything else.

"I see! Well Elsa, the students are finishing up their Paper Mache projects today, but we're about to start acrylic painting, the subject being a portrait of a person." He said and a lot of excited heads popped up.

"We'll be using the Athletic Department next week as the final project, but for now we're going to start small and do still life. We'll be doing this outside near the bus pavilion where I'll set up three stations; one to pain still life of fruits," There were groans from a lot of students. "still life of stuffed animals," A few heads turned. "and for anyone who wants to attempt, still life of the landscape beside the school." At that, Elsa lifted her head in interest.

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Mr. Quasimodo, but you can call me Mr. Q, everyone does!" He chuckled. "For today, you can go ahead and do a free sketch and turn it in if you wish." He said. Elsa nodded and took out her drawing book, filled with several pictures she drew, most of them snowflakes or winter scenery. She heard a gasp from the boy who was sitting on the opposite corner of the table and glanced up slightly to see him staring at a particular page she turned to; a winter scenery, just like the others, but this one was different. There was a large snowy hill surrounded by frost covered pine trees with a few scattered dead oaks, but on top of the hill was a large castle with a single tall tower. At the very peak of the tower was an icy blue dragon. Even though it was small, there was a lot of details that Elsa was sure made the blonde boy believe it was real.

"That's awesome! Where did you learn to draw like that?" He asked in awe, his bright blue eyes as wide as plates. Elsa blushed at the complement and looked down at the picture.

"I used to take beginner art lessons when I was younger…" She replied quietly. "It got expensive, so I self-taught myself." The small boy gave a huge grin.

"You're an awesome artist! Elsa, right?" The boy asked. Elsa nodded.

"My name's Olaf! I'm a Junior and I like warm hugs!" He introduced and held out a hand for her to shake. Elsa was surprised that the small boy who acted rather childish was actually in the same grade as herself, but offered a small smile and shook the boys hand. She had a feeling she and Olaf would get along rather well in the coming year. As Elsa started a new sketch to turn in to Mr. Q, she and Olaf talked. Olaf would ask questions such as 'What's your favorite color?', which she answered as blue, and 'Where have you gone to school before here?', which she replied with her being homeschooled most of her life.

"Wow, really? That sounds like it could be kinda lonely." He said. Elsa shook her head.

"Not really, I always stayed inside and read books or drew. My parents wouldn't really let me go outside…" She replied.

"Why's that?" He asked as he dipped his paintbrush into green paint and brought it up to his project, which looked like an oak tree. Elsa stopped her drawing of a snow covered pine and glanced at Olaf, who was too busy with his painting to notice Elsa's reaction. Elsa glanced back down at her paper and continued drawing.

"I have a… weak constitution. When I was born, I was really sick and had to stay hospitalized for a few weeks. My parents say it was a miracle I made it…" Elsa informed quietly. Olaf's face fell and he dropped his paintbrush, which landed with a _splat_ as it hit the newspaper that covered the table. Elsa looked up and saw that he looked really concerned.

"That's terrible! I mean, have you never gone outside to play or anything?" He whispered. Elsa shook her head.

"Not even in the summer time?!" He whispered even quietly, full of disbelief. Elsa shook her head once more.

"I've sat outside and painted during the summer, but never run around or anything." Elsa replied. Olaf looked close to tears, which made Elsa guilty of telling him.

"That's so sad! I mean, summer is, like, the best season of the year! It's perfect weather to go swimming, and running, and camping, and swimming…" Elsa let out an airy giggle.

"You said swimming twice you know."

"Because it's awesome! Swimming is the best part of summer!" Olaf nearly exclaimed. Elsa smiled.

"I bet it is, Olaf. I bet it is." Elsa said and returned to her drawing. They sat in silence a moment, both busy with their works when Olaf spoke up again.

"Hey, there's going to be a home game tomorrow night. Basketball, you know. I was wondering if you wanted to come with my brother and I and a couple friends! Our best friends are playing and I wanted to support them in their first game of the season. Wanna go?" He asked. Elsa grimaced at the thought. She hated jocks and really hated watching sports, whether in person or on the television. She looked to Olaf, but her heart dropped at the sight of his pleading face. His eyes were large and his lip was pouting out, hands in front of him like he was praying she would say yes.

_It's impossible to say no to a face like that…But those games are so stupid and boring!_ She opened her mouth to decline, and his eyes widened and lip protruded even more. Elsa groaned inwardly and forced a smile.

"Sure, why not. When, er, does it start?" She asked. Olaf smiled wide and giggled with glee.

"Yay! It starts at four o'clock on the dot in the gym! Their playing against the Agrabah Gypsies! Their a pretty good team and almost won last year, so they'll be a great challenge! I'll tell Marshell, Kristoff and Sven you're coming!" Olaf cheered and continued painting his Paper Mache tree with a huge grin plastered to his face and a few specks of green paint to go with it. Elsa sighed as she continued her sketch.

_I can't believe I agreed to it… Well, it's hard to say no to a face like that, but still…_ The bell rang just as Elsa finished her sketch. She quickly gathered her things and headed out the door to her next class; Economics, taught by the weirdest man Elsa had ever seen, right next to Mr. Weselton. He was a short man with absolutely no hair on top of his head, but it was bushy and grey all around his head. He had glasses that had a small chain latched to his emerald green suit. Once again, students turned their heads and Elsa once again saw the mousy haired girl from the nurses office sitting next to someone who had their head down on the desk, as though in pain. The mousy haired girl was gently patting the other girls back and whispering something, but the other girl shook her head. The mousy haired girl sighed and looked up to see Elsa. When she saw the blonde, the mousy haired girl smiled and waved kindly, which Elsa replied by glancing away.

After once again being introduced to another teacher, this man's name being Mr. Ludwig, Elsa took a seat in the only one available; the one right behind the mousy haired girl and one with her head down. After a few minutes of Mr. Ludwig's lecture about making money, the girl with her head down raised her head, giving Elsa a view of the back of her fiery red hair. She couldn't see her face, but when she leaned back, Elsa could faintly smell lilacs and a small trace of strawberries. Elsa's cheeks slowly turned pink as she realized the smell reminded her of summer. The girl raised her hand slowly, covering her face with the other. Mr. Ludwig saw and walked over to her.

"Still not feeling better?" Mr. Ludwig asked quietly. The girl shook her head, holding her head with both hands now.

"Well, I don't think Mr. Weselton should have booted you out of the nurses station until you felt better. I'll have a word with him after classes." Mr. Ludwig looked to the mousy haired girl.

"Rapunzel, could you take Anna back to the nurses office? I'll write a note telling Mr. Cliff she won't be going to his class." The mousy haired girl nodded and helped the girl named Anna stand up and walked her out of the room. Elsa watched them go, slightly worried about the redhead. There was a tap on her shoulder and Elsa nearly jumped in her seat. She turned to the side to look at whoever it was who tapped her shoulder and saw a large burly blonde boy with light brown eyes. Elsa gulped; he looked really intimidating and like he wanted to bully her. She prepared herself for whatever he might say, but was caught off guard by what he actually said.

"Hey, I'm Kristoff. You're Elsa, right? The one who's going with us to see the game tomorrow?" He asked. Elsa nodded slowly in response.

"No need to be scared, girly! I don't bite, promise. I'm friends with Olaf, and this is Sven." He introduced, pointing a thumb to a tall thin boy with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. He gave a kind smile and a small wave. Elsa returned the small wave and smile.

"The girls who left are Anna and her cousin Rapunzel. There the two we're going to be cheering on mostly tomorrow. She'll be pretty excited to have someone new cheering for her, too." He informed with a smile.

"Do you like basketball?" Kristoff asked. Elsa pondered telling the truth or not. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but then again, he was pretty intimidating. She decided on the truth and would see where it would go from there. Elsa slowly shook her head and Kristoff laughed.

"Then why are you going to the game? Oh wait, did Olaf give you his puppy-dog look?" He asked. Elsa nodded and Kristoff laughed again.

"Yeah, it's hard to say no to that kind of face! But if you don't really want to go, I can tell Olaf and Marshell." He offered.

"No, it's fine, really. I already agreed to it and backing out would be rude of me." Elsa replied. Kristoff and Sven raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"What?" Elsa demanded. They both shook their heads and smiled.

"It's nothing, just surprised is all. I didn't think you were a sporty kind of girl, but that's cool too! Oh, Mr. Ludwig is about to start his lecture again. I'll talk to you more later, cool?" He asked. Elsa gave a reluctant nod and Kristoff smiled.

"Cool." He said and moved back a few desks with Sven, back to his original seat. After a while, Rapunzel returned to the classroom without Anna and took a seat, giving a wave that Elsa didn't return before sitting down awkwardly in front of her. The lecture went on and only ended when the bell rang. Elsa gathered her things and didn't even wait for Kristoff and Sven to catch up with her as she darted out the door and into the hall once more. Her next class, Chemistry, was downstairs near the boiler room, which made no sense to Elsa, but she hurried until the crowd thinned out and she was walking alone down the steps to her classroom. She started to smell a putrid smoke that she recognized as cigarette smoke and started to slow down before she turned the corner to find three boys, each with a cigarette in hand, laughing about something.

"Yeah, the cunt thought I was being serious!" One said, a boy with long dark hair and olive colored skin.

"You're joking! My god, foreign exchanges are so fucking stupid!" Another said, much taller and bulky than the others.

"If you play your cards right, you might be able to actually get laid." The last said with poison in his voice. He had much shorter brown hair than the olive colored boy and had a sickly smile on his face. Elsa didn't know what to do. She had to get to class, but that meant she had to walk past those boys. Her heart beat swiftly in fear as she took a step closer to them, attempting to pass them. Their laughter died down as they watched her quickly passing them. She heard one of them give a whistle that made her skin crawl and prick with disgust. She quickened her pace as she passed them, heading to the chemistry classroom and quickly entered the classroom and took a seat on a stool at the back of the class. She kept her head down as she saw all three of the boys enter the classroom and took seats at the very back corner of the classroom behind Elsa. She couldn't concentrate on whatever it was Ms. Honey was talking about because she could feel their eyes burn into her back the entire time. As soon as the bell rang, Elsa jumped up to rush to the lunch room where she could finally get something to eat, though she had nearly lost her appetite from the smell of smoke.

She was pretty close to the first in line and saw that they were serving hamburgers with spicy curly fries, which Elsa was not in the mood for. Besides, they looked gross to her. Luckily they also had salads in plastic boxes, so she grabbed one and a packet of ranch dressing and checked out. When she exited the lunch line, she had no idea where to sit. Tables were packed and students were talking loudly and she knew no one. She spotted an empty table and was about to go sit at it when she heard someone call her name.

"Elsa! Hey, come sit over here!" Elsa turned to the source of the calling and saw Olaf sitting at a table with Kristoff, Sven, and the girl named Rapunzel. As she walked over to them with her food, Olaf and Kristoff scooted their chairs away from each other on the round table to make room for her to sit at. Elsa put her food down and sat between them, rather nervously.

"Is Anna still feeling bad?" Kristoff asked Rapunzel. She nodded.

"Her migraine is mostly gone, but she's feeling a bit nauseous and won't be able to eat with us. That reminds me, I need to bring her some of that nasty Goodies crap. Hopefully it'll help with the migraine if she can swallow it." She replied. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked out of the lunch room in the direction of the nurses office. The others sat in an awkward silence as Elsa opened her ranch and poured it onto her salad and mixed up the lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, cheese and turkey, picking out the onion rings as she did so and placed them on the lid of the plastic container.

"You don't like onions?" Kristoff asked. Elsa made a face and shook her head.

"But they're really healthy for you! Their great for combating sickness and whatnot." He commented.

"They also smell gross…" Elsa replied. Kristoff smiled.

"Have you ever even tried an onion?" He asked. Elsa shook her head quickly.

"And I don't plan to."

"Oh, come on! Their great! Look," He said as he picked up a large onion ring and squeezed it into his mouth and chewed. Elsa grimaced.

"You can have my onions then, I'm good without them." She replied. Olaf chuckled and looked at Sven.

"She's just like you!" He commented and Sven smiled. Elsa wondered why he hasn't said anything at all. As though he was reading her mind, Olaf spoke up.

"By the way, Sven's mute in case you were wondering. I don't think Kristoff told you. Oh, their also brothers, too." Olaf explained. Just then, a boy who looked strikingly like Olaf but much taller with more muscle came up behind him.

"Hey guys, who's this?" He asked, nodding his head towards Elsa as he sat down on the other side of Olaf with a tray that had pizza on it, probably from the other line.

"This is Elsa, the one who's going to the game with us tomorrow." Kristoff introduced. The boy smiled wide.

"Cool! I'm Marshell, Olaf's older brother. It's nice to meet you!" He said kindly. His voice was much deeper and mature than his younger brothers, which came to no surprise to Elsa considering his size. Elsa offered a smile in return and continued eating. Soon after Marshell came to sit down, Rapunzel had returned and sat down next to Marshell.

"Hey Marshell! Nice of you to join us at last!" Rapunzel greeted and Marshell smiled. Rapunzel looked over to Elsa and smiled.

"Hey, I don't think I got go formally introduce myself! I'm Rapunzel, but everyone calls me Punz. I'm Anna's cousin, the one who's in the nurses office down with a migraine." She introduced. Elsa gave a polite smile back.

"And I'm Elsa, though I think you already know that." She greeted. Rapunzel laughed.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's still nice to introduce yourself to new people, you know?" Elsa nodded and ate on her salad.

"Oh, by the way, Elsa is going with us to your game tomorrow to cheer you and Anna on!" Olaf informed. Rapunzel's eyes lightened up.

"Really? Awesome! It's great to have more moral support for our games! I'm sure Anna would be thrilled as well. She hopes she'll get better so she can practice today and play in the game tomorrow." Rapunzel said and glanced around before leaning in. "Don't tell her I said this, but despite what she says, she's pretty much the basketball star here at Arendelle High." Rapunzel whispered and sat back down. Elsa gave a slow and thoughtful nod as she chewed her last forkful of salad. When she was done, she got up and threw it away at one of the trashcans that was closest to her and sat back down.

"So, what's your class schedule?" Olaf asked. Elsa took out the worn piece of paper with her schedule on it and handed it to him.

"Let's see here, AP Algebra first period, AP English second, Art III with me, Economics with everyone but me, AP Chemistry with Anna, AP History with Kristoff and Anna, Orchestra with Sven, and Floral Design! Wow, you're in a lot of AP classes. You must be really super smart." Olaf commented as he handed back the paper. Elsa blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"My parents taught me a lot of advanced things before sending me here." Elsa replied.

"So you were homeschooled?" Kristoff asked and Elsa nodded.

"That's cool. I kinda wish I was homeschooled. Some of these people just drive me insane!" He said and cast a glance to a table where Elsa recognized the three boys from earlier. She quickly turned her head away from them so she wouldn't be recognized.

"Those guys are nothing but trouble if you ask me." Rapunzel growled.

"Wasn't Flynn with them a while ago?" Marshell asked.

"Yeah, but he found out how much of a jerk they all are and left." Rapunzel replied.

"Hey, if they ever give you trouble, come talk to me or Marshell and we'll beat them up for you, 'kay?" Kristoff offered. Elsa smiled and nodded, keeping her first encounter with them untold.

"Hey guys, bell's about to ring. Let's go ahead and get to class. Kristoff, could you be a gentlemen and escort our precious Elsa to class?" Olaf asked and smiled. Elsa blushed once again and Kristoff laughed. They all stood up and began to walk off towards their classes. They were halfway through the hall and to their class when the bell rang and everyone in the lunch room jumped up to rush to throw away their trash and get to class. Kristoff showed Elsa an empty desk that Anna would usually sit at and sat in one that was next to it.

"This one is empty up here." Kristoff gestured to the one right in front of Anna's seat. Elsa nodded and sat down, ready for class to begin. Once everyone was in and seated, the teacher took roll call, introduced themselves as Mr. Pabbie, Kristoff's Uncle, to which everyone snickered, and class began. They were taking notes over the recent Civil War while watching a documentary video that went with it. They finished a good five minutes before class ended, which Elsa took the chance to doodle some snowflakes on a new piece of paper. The bell rang and Kristoff led Elsa to Orchestra, meeting Sven halfway there.

The Orchestra instructor, Mrs. Robinson, was a very enthusiastic instructor, knowing very well that everyone in the orchestra room was fully capable of playing the instruments they picked out.

"If not, then none of you would be in this room!" She had commented. When she asked Elsa what instrument she played, she was pleased to hear that Elsa played the violin. They've needed a new violinist since the other had moved a week ago before their big concert in town hall. Elsa had heard that there was going to be a concert at the town hall, but had no idea it was going to be the Arendelle High orchestra who was going to play. She was suddenly nervous; she had never played in front of a large crowd before, only ever in front of her parents. Mrs. Robinson asked Elsa to play an example piece, to get a taste of what she was capable of, and handed her a violin. Elsa picked it up and played the piece given to her, and when she was finished, the entire classroom erupted into applause.

"You'll make us sound so professional!" a student said. Elsa glanced down at her feet, nervous and unsure of what to do. During the rest of the class, they have been practicing one of the pieces they would do during the concert called 'Life of the Bird' by The Cinematic Orchestra. It was a beautiful piece that Elsa liked a lot. When the bell rang, Elsa started to gather her things when Mrs. Robison walked over to her, smiling kindly.

"Elsa, there's going to be a part in the concert that is just solo instruments for whoever wants to play and I was hoping you might consider doing one as well, seeing as how good you are." She proposed. Elsa looked over to Sven, who was waiting by the door, smiling and nodding his head, giving her the thumbs up. Elsa gave a weak smile and turned to Mrs. Robinson.

"Is it okay if I think about it?" She asked.

"Oh of course! The performance is next Friday, a little over a week away! You can give me an answer by Thursday." She said happily and let Elsa leave with Sven to her next and last class; Floral Design. Rapunzel showed her to her class and two other girls she introduced as Ariel and Belle. They were both nice to Elsa, but she didn't really talk much, concentrating more on the flower design Ms. Flower told them to do before school ended. Finally, the last bell rang and everyone packed up their things to go home. Elsa said her faint farewells to the girls who were nice enough to sit with her and left the room, on her way to the back of the school where her mother said she would pick her up.

On her way to the back entrance, she had the feeling that someone was following her, but didn't dare look back for fear of being caught. As she passed by the trophy case, she saw, to her fear, the three boys from earlier following her, all smiling wickedly. She quickened her pace and could hear them whispering among themselves.

"Oh yeah, I call dibs on the tits." One whispered.

"Good, then I get the pussy." Another growled. Elsa's heartbeat quickened dangerously as her quick pace became a jog down the hall. She started taking blind turns, going anywhere to get away from the boys who were coming after her. She soon burst through a set of metal doors she hoped led to the outside, but it only led down a hall with several other metal doors and snack machines with a double set of doors that, this time, she knew led outside. She rushed towards it, sticking close to the wall with the doors in case she needed to escape through one of them, but just as she thought she was moderately safe, one of the doors flew open with a grunt and smacked her right in the face. Elsa fell down, dropping her bag and holding her forehead where the door hit her.

She saw Rapunzel tumble out from behind the door, grabbing onto an arm and dragging whoever it belonged to out. Elsa looked up as a rather pretty redheaded girl stumbled out, looking panic-stricken.

"Oh my god! I am so, so, _so_ sorry about that! I didn't mean to open the door that fast and hit you, are you alright?!" the girl fretted. If it were under any other circumstances, she would have reassured the girl that she was fine and everything was dandy, but since she was being chased by horny druggy boys, it was quite different. Elsa stared at the redhead and her face. She had tanned skin and her face was covered with freckles, which Elsa found rather charming. She wore a white shirt under a blue and green flannel shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, and over that was a dark green vest-like jacket with its sleeves rolled up as well. The skinny jeans the girl wore hugged her legs, showing off the leanness of them.

_She is definitely a runner… Woah, even her forearms are toned!_

Elsa looked back up to the girls face and noticed she was also wearing a green knit cap that was hanging off the back of her head in such a way that screamed punk-rock. She noticed that the redhead's face was slowly turning pink as she watched Elsa simply stare back with a panicked expression. The redhead finally bent over and extended a hand to help her up, shaking Elsa out of her daze. Elsa stood up by herself, remembering that she was being chased by those awful boys and rushed away, casting a small backwards glance at them before quickly exiting the school into the parking lot and to the two door blue Honda Accord Coupe her mother drove. She opened the door, tossed her things in the back seat and quickly got in.

"So, how was the first day of school?" Her mother asked kindly. Elsa only stared ahead, glad she was away from the boys who were chasing her. She didn't want to worry her mother by telling her that she was a target as a potential rape victim, but she did tell her about the friends she managed to make.

"That's nice! It's good to see you're actually opening up to others, Elsa dear. Who was that last one you were talking about? I think her name started with an A, right?" She asked. Elsa nodded.

"I haven't really met her yet, but her name is Anna. She was in the nurses office most of the day because of a migraine, but I bumped into her on my way out." Elsa explained.

"Oh? Did you talk to her then?" Elsa shook her head.

"No. She, er, had to go." Elsa lied. She hated lying to her parents, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother about the boys. She then remembered something.

"Oh, Mom. Ah, Olaf invited me to go watch the basketball game tomorrow after school. Is, uh, is that alright?" She asked timidly. Her parents both knew how much she detested sports, so her mother reaction was predictably surprise.

"Of course, dear, but why do you want to go to a game now? I thought you didn't like sports." She said.

"Well…" She thought a moment. She knew that she couldn't have let Olaf down since he was being so nice, but Elsa knew that wasn't the entire reason. She actually wanted to go and watch the game. Was it because of Anna?

_Why would I want to go to a game because of a stranger?_

"Two of my, er, 'friends' are going to be playing and I wanted to, you know, cheer them on…" Elsa replied, glancing out the window. She could feel her mother smile at her as they turned off a side road on the highway and drove down the paved road to their house, which sat a good two miles off the main road. It was large, nearly like a manor in contrast, but Elsa liked it. It used to belong to her grandparents before they passed and gave it to their oldest son, which was Elsa's father. When her mother parked, Elsa got out and walked up the large steps to the double doors that opened into the foyer, a large room with the grand staircase leading up to the first level loft which wrapped around the sides of the foyer and looked down into the main entrance.

Elsa climbed the large steps to the loft and turned down a long hallway that led to her bedroom that was two doors past the second story library entrance. Elsa opened the door to her room and closed it, placing her bag on a hook for her jacket and school things and flopped onto her quilted queen sized bed, placing an arm over her tired face.

_This was such an exhausting day… Although, I did get to meet some nice people and I know who to stay away from._ Elsa sighed and smiled. _I also got to briefly meet a rather charming girl…_

* * *

**_Chapter End_ **

Yup, long chapter is long! I wanted to do a 'normal' or modern story with these two and the basketball thing from Haunting Tales made me think of this. Yup. Going to keep updating all three stories. That's just how I roll. Hope you guys like the stories I keep coming up with! lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Anna couldn't sleep very well that night; she was too excited for the game against one of Arendelle High's biggest rivals, the Agrabah Gypsies. Her team had almost lost to them the year before, but they managed to pull through just in time at the last ten seconds of the game, thanks to Anna and her cousin Rapunzel. There was also something else that kept making her wake up, or rather, _someone_ else. Anna smiled as she recalled the blondes face, but was curious as to why she looked so panicked and left in a hurry. Her brows furrowed as she thought of possible answers to it. She did recall seeing Hans and his fellow bastards just outside of the athletic hall, glaring in.

_Oh man, I swear to god I will kill that son of a bitch if he so much as touches a hair on her head!_ And with that thought in mind, Anna slipped into a rather weird dream at last. It didn't last very long, however, and she hardly remembered it when the alarm clock sent it's piercing buzzes through her ears, scratching at her skull and racking her brain. She slammed a hand down on the clock, silencing it at last and rolled over, trying to get more sleep before she had to get up and get ready. She was about to drift off to sleep when she felt a heavy weight land on her stomach and a loud meow sounded as the weight in the form of paws came jumping up her stomach and onto her chest. She felt a leathery pad pat her face a few times and another loud meow. Anna groaned and turned over.

"Figaro, please! I didn't get much sleep last night!" Anna moaned. Another weight joined the other, but this one much lighter. There was kneading on the blankets over her thigh and Anna bolted up, giving a yelp of pain, and nearly sending Figaro flying across her room. Anna rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked down at the two black and white cats that had woken her up.

"Mittens, I think you're rubbing off on Figaro." Anna commented, still groggy from sleep. The slender she-cat gave a purr and a meow.

"No, that's a bad thing." Anna giggled. She scooted the two cats off the bed with much protest from the two felines, tossed her blankets to the side and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Anna gave a long yawn and rubbed her eyes once more, sniffling. She slowly stood up, her feet sliding on the light brown carpet of her room and walked to the closet to get changed.

Anna picked out a blue flannel button-up, black wife-beater, skinny jeans with the string covering the holes, her black converse and dark green knit hat. After she changed into her outfit for the day, Anna walked over to the large cat tower and picked up their food containers and fed the two fussy felines before grabbing her school bag and walking out of her room and down the hall to the spare bedroom and knocked.

"Punz, it's time to get up. I'm not waiting for you again, we have an important game today and Coach Phil would be pissed if you're late again!" Anna called. She heard a thump from the other side of the door and opened it to make sure she was alright. Well, the sight Anna saw, she wouldn't exactly call it alright, but she was alive and awake, and that was what Anna needed. Apparently Rapunzel had rolled over and fell off the bed when Anna knocked. Rapunzel groaned and sat up, irritated.

"Are we going to need to get you guardrails for that bed?" Anna asked, amused at her cousin.

"No, but it would be nice if I would just remember to set an alarm on my phone." She replied.

"Yeah, because that makes sense. Common, get dressed and get your things, we're leaving in ten minutes." Anna demanded and walked out of the room, shutting it so her cousin could get dressed in private. She walked down the hall a little further until she entered the living room which was open to the bar of the kitchen, walked around the bar and started to make coffee in her quick and easy coffee maker. As she sat waiting, she pulled out her phone to check her e-mails. She saw one from a college who has been asking her to enroll for at least three weeks now. It was a nice college and offered a basketball scholarship, but Anna wasn't sure if she even wanted to play in the professional leagues; she actually just wanted to coach basketball instead. The college offered those classes, but she wasn't going to enroll until she knew she would be able to pay everything off.

Rapunzel walked into the kitchen wearing her V-cut pink and red striped shirt with jeans and converse, and looked uncertainly at the coffee maker.

"Are you sure caffeine is a great idea after a migraine like yesterdays?" She asked worriedly. Anna shrugged.

"I was fine enough to go to work and clean up Kristoff's grandparents' house yesterday, so why not? Besides, unless you want a crabby Anna for the rest of the day, I think I'll be taking some coffee." She commented.

"True, I guess. So, think you'll be up for the game today?" Rapunzel asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I should be fine, so long as I take it easy during classes and practice." Anna replied, taking the now full coffee pot off the burner and filling a large mug.

"You're never one to take it easy though…" Rapunzel muttered.

"No, but if I want to play, I'll lay in bed all day if I have to." Anna replied as she poured some hazelnut liquid creamer into her mug until it turned a wonderful light brown. Anna took a sip and sighed happily, slowly drinking it and starting to feel more awake. Rapunzel also poured herself a mug, much smaller than Anna's, and put some sugar cubes in it before stirring and drinking. Anna cringed.

"How can you drink black coffee? I mean, it tastes like butt." Anna commented, cringing. Rapunzel laughed.

"Same way you eat your grilled cheese with onions in it!" Rapunzel countered playfully. Anna's face turned serious.

"Hey, don't dis the onions. Those little things are healthy as fuck." She commented. Rapunzel eyed Anna.

"Language, girly. You won't be able to land a date with that mouth." Rapunzel teased and Anna rolled her eyes.

"It's called English, and I have actually landed two dates with this mouth, thank you very much!" Anna replied, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, I bet you sweet talked them too." Rapunzel said slyly. Anna's face lit up like a red lantern and she nearly choked on her coffee.

"I'm still a virgin, thank you!" Anna sputtered through the coffee that was now dripping down her chin. Rapunzel smiled sweetly.

"I know, I made sure of that! After all, I am your personal cock-blocker!" She returned. Anna managed to swallow the last sip of her coffee and briskly walked to the door after putting the mug in the sink.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm leaving your ass here!" Anna barked over her shoulder. She heard Rapunzel gulp down her coffee and rush into the living room. By the time she caught up with Anna, she was already opening the door to her car and getting in. Rapunzel jumped into the passenger seat and buckled in just as Anna was pulling out of the driveway to her house. She turned and began to drive down the street and got on the freeway to the school.

"You weren't really going to leave me behind, right?" Rapunzel asked nervously. Anna only smiled and didn't look her cousin's way. Rapunzel laughed nervously and turned on the radio to their favorite station; 89.7 Power FM. They jammed out to a couple of their favorite songs before they got to the back of the school parking lot. Anna turned off her car and got out, waiting for her cousin to get out so she could lock the doors. She's heard too many stories of the girls cars getting broken into and hers was nearly hijacked, so it was necessary for her to take the precautions. They walked up the back steps to the main building and was about to enter when they heard a car pull up on the curb. Anna turned around for curiosity's sake and stopped walking altogether, her jaw coming close to being well acquainted with the concrete ground. Rapunzel shared a similar expression. A beautifully waxed and shiny dark blue two door Honda Accord Coupe had pulled up close to the door. Anna couldn't really see who was driving, but she knew it was a woman with long hair in a tight bun. The passenger door opened and a platinum blonde head poked up, then ducked back down a second before standing up completely.

If it weren't for her trying to keep calm, Anna would have gasped at the girl's attire. She wore a flowing baggie light blue shirt with snowflake designs. To complement the shirt, the girl had a slightly darker colored blue scarf worn loosely around her shoulders and neck that covered any exposed skin other than what little collar and neck was already showing. Much different from the khaki capris she wore yesterday, they were instead replaced with dark blue skinny jeans and a soft brown colored pair of casual flat boots that came up just below the knees of the girl, and slung over her left shoulder was a blue messenger bag with a gold snowflake keychain clipped to the strap. Her hair was worn in the same lazy side braid as the day before, but it looked much neater this time.

The girl turned around and saw Anna and Rapunzel staring at her, both wide eyed and blushed as she closed the door and walked behind the car to let her mother drive off. As she walked over to the two girls, she kept her head down, but her eyes trained on the two, face still reddened. Rapunzel smiled widely and approached her halfway.

"Wow, girly! You look great! Trying to vie for someone's attention, are we, hm?" Rapunzel greeted. Anna saw Elsa's eyes flick slightly in her direction before she looked down completely, shaking her head. Rapunzel laughed.

"Aw, common! You've got to be crushing on someone big time to dress like this! It's so different from what you wore yesterday!" She continued. Anna shook her head and approached them as well.

"Punz, you're making the poor girl nervous!" Anna remarked, stealing a sideways glance at the taller blonde. As Anna approached, the blonde's face got slightly redder and Rapunzel smiled.

"Not as nervous as you're making her! Aw, just look at the cutie-patootie, all dressed nice and fancy like!" Rapunzel went on. Anna sighed and smiled.

"Yes, she does look nice, now can we go inside before the janitors lock us out like they did last week?" Anna asked, gesturing to the doors, her cheeks rather pink. Rapunzel sighed and nodded, allowing the blonde girl to go first behind Anna as she led the two to the common room where Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Marshell were waiting. Olaf jumped up and waved as the three girls walked over to them.

"Hey! Anna's back today! Oh, and hi Elsa!" Olaf greeted enthusiastically. Anna cocked her head at the foreign name Olaf called and turned to Elsa, then looked at Rapunzel.

"I may have forgotten to introduce you, but Anna, this is Elsa, the new transfer student I was talking about yesterday!" Rapunzel said. Anna looked over to Elsa and smiled as kindly as she could without making a fool of herself.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa! I'm Anna, but if you were hanging around these guys yesterday, then I guess you already knew that." Anna introduced, offering a hand for her to shake. Elsa looked down at the hand and gave a weak smile, taking it in her own and shaking it. To Anna, Elsa's hand was the softest she had ever had the pleasure of shaking. To Elsa, Anna's hand was gentle but firm; trustworthy was the only way she could explain it. Anna noticed that their hands had been lingering in each other's a second too long and quickly pulled away, avoiding eye contact and glanced at Rapunzel, who had her eyebrows raised and was smiling widely. Anna coughed slightly, hoping to break the awkwardness of the situation and offered a smile to Elsa.

"So, what are your classes like?" Anna asked once they all sat down. Anna was sitting next to Elsa with Rapunzel on the other side of Elsa, Marshell on Rapunzel's other side with Kristoff, Sven and lastly Olaf sitting next to Anna, completing the circle.

"Their alright, I guess. Very different from homeschooling that's for sure." Elsa replied. "But's it's a good different! There are a lot of nice people here, and the food is… decent." She added. Anna laughed which was music to Elsa's ears.

"The food here is something to be considered comparing to the other schools, but it's still noting like a good home-cooked meal!" Anna commented, but glanced around and leaned a touch closer.

"There are also a bunch of nice people here, but there are also some bad eggs that stalk around, if you know what I mean. See those three guys over there?" Anna asked, pointing discretely with a thump towards three boys Elsa immediately recognized with a small shudder as the ones who were harassing her the day before. Elsa nodded, not wanting to look at them for a second longer and turned her gaze to Anna.

"If they ever give you any trouble, be sure to talk to me, Kristoff or Marshell, and we'll put them in their place. They're not exactly people we consider decent human beings." Anna commented. Everyone around the table nodded in agreement and Anna sat back in her seat.

The group talked some more, mostly about Elsa regarding what she learned while being homeschooled and how she's liking her classes. Everything was pretty hunky-dory until Rapunzel asked a question Anna somehow knew she was going to regret her asking.

"So Elsa, do you have a crush on anyone so far?" She pried. Elsa's face lit up and she quickly shook her head no.

"Awe, there's got to be someone! I mean, you're blushing like mad! Is it someone we know? Oh wait, are they sitting here at the table?" She was starting to get excited. Anna noticed how uncomfortable Elsa was starting to get and decided to interject.

"Honestly Punz, at least wait until she's been here a week before asking her that! Today is only the second day for her after all." Anna defended. Rapunzel rounded on her, smiling widely.

"Maybe I should be asking _you_ this question then! Do _you_ have a crush on anyone?" Rapunzel asked. Anna's cheeks turned pink and averted her eyes away from her cousins.

"That is none of your business…" Anna mumbled.

"Aha! So the rising basketball star of Arendelle High does indeed have a crush! So, is it a boy, or a girl?" Rapunzel pried.

"I told you, that's none of your business!" Anna fumed.

"Yeah, it kinda is. I don't want some drug-addict bumpkin boy or some prissy bossy bitch dating my cousin!" Rapunzel returned. "Now, boy? Or girl? Drug-addict bumpkin? Or prissy bossy bitch?" Anna was about to open her mouth to finally comply with the girls question when the bell for first period rang.

"Saved by the bell! I guess we'll figure it out at lunch!" Olaf chimed in as he picked up his backpack and walked to his first period with Sven.

"She won't be safe for long! I have them both for first period! I will find out! I always do!" Rapunzel exclaimed after the other boys who were also leaving for their class. Rapunzel looked to Anna and Elsa slyly.

"Shall we get going then?" She gestured.

"I don't trust you behind me at the moment, so I'll let you lead on." Anna said, pushing her cousin ahead of her with Elsa falling beside her. When they finally got into class, Anna took her seat at the back of the class with her cousin. Luckily there was an open seat due to one of the students being moved to a different class because of grades, so now Elsa could sit just two rows ahead of the other two girls. Elsa was just glad she didn't have to sit at the very front of the classroom. Mrs. Elinor handed back the homework, now graded, and was astonished by Elsa's.

"She managed to solve all of these in a different way that I've never seen before! She placed the first few steps in one single step and solved it from there! We'll have to try it like that some time, if you don't mind showing me." Mrs. Elinor asked Elsa. Rapunzel turned to Anna and mouthed 'I told you so!' towards her. During the rest of the class, while everyone else was taking notes, Elsa was timidly showing Mrs. Elinor how she solved the questions on the overhead smart-board projector. Anna watched in astonishment, having never seen it done that way before.

Anna found herself watching not the board, but Elsa herself; how she stood so proper and upright, the delicate way she held the pencil, how she would awkwardly shift from one foot to the other as she explained how she could substitute one part of the equation for another to isolate the X value. Anna never dreamed in a thousand years she would ever find herself actually enjoying Algebra. She heard snickering beside her and turned around to find Rapunzel taking a picture of Anna's dreamy state with her phone.

"No!" Anna said a little bit too loud, making everyone in the class jump and turn to face her. Anna's face was beat red as Mrs. Elinor eyed her.

"Is there a problem, Anna? Do you have a different solution?" She asked. Anna quickly shook her head and put it down on the desk, unable to look at Elsa or even her cousin at this point. When everyone uneasily went back to taking notes and listening to Elsa, Anna heard Rapunzel whisper 'This is golden!' Anna groaned silently and waited for the bell to ring so she could finally be released from her prison of embarrassment.

Elsa was feeling really uncomfortable at the moment. She was standing at the front of the classroom teaching her first period class how she managed to solve last night's equations with shorter simplified steps. Every once in a while, Elsa would cast a glance around the classroom to make sure she wasn't loosing anybody, but would always avoid Anna or Rapunzel's look. She finally decided to glance their way to make sure they were also on track and stuttered with her explanation as to how she isolated the X value when she saw Anna staring at her. It wasn't the fact that she was staring at Elsa that made her as nervous as she now was, it was _how_ she was looking at her.

Anna's head was propped on her left arm, elbow to the desk, and was writing absentmindedly on her notebook paper, her head tilted and her eyes showing interest, but definitely not in what she was saying. Elsa's cheeks turned slightly pink as she noticed an ever-so-faint smile etched into the redhead's face and she quickly turned back to face the board, now trying to remember what she was talking about. She heard a snickering somewhere in the back of the class and slightly looked up, only to jump when Anna had suddenly said something that was probable supposed to be a whisper.

"Is there a problem, Anna?" Mrs. Elinor asked, obviously not too thrilled with the sudden scare. "Do you have a different solution?" Elsa quickly glanced towards Anna and saw that she was quickly shaking her head. When Mrs. Elinor turned back to Elsa for her to continue, Anna put her head down on the desk and it didn't rise back up until the bell rang for second period when she gathered her things, gave Elsa an awkward smile and wave, and left the class to her next one. Rapunzel skipped over to Elsa with a little pep in her step.

"It looks like we'll be having next period to ourselves! Mrs. Amelia isn't here today and her sub is late, so we'll be hanging out in her classroom until they get here! In the meantime, let's chat a bit!" Rapunzel said excitedly as she led Elsa to their next class of English. When they took their seats in the back of the class, Rapunzel sat on the desk in front of Elsa, her feet in the desk and her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Elsa sat back a little bit so not to be so close to the spunky Junior.

"So. About that crush of yours." She started. Elsa's cheeks turned pink and she glanced down.

"I don't have a crush on anyone…" _Maybe a little one, but it's not big enough to talk about. Right…?_ Rapunzel smiled.

"Well, whoever it is, I'm fairly sure they like you too! I mean, what's there not to like about a cutie like you?"

_Actually you'll be surprised…_

"Olaf says you draw really well! Mind if I take a look?" Rapunzel asked, glancing at the sketch book that was peeking out of her bag. Elsa slowly nodded in approval and Rapunzel smiled, took out the sketch book, and flipped slowly through the pages, admiring each work.

"Wow! Where did you learn how to draw so well? This looks like you've taken a picture of it! You just made this entire image up?" Rapunzel praised. Elsa gave a tiny nod.

"I used to take lessons when I was younger." Elsa replied.

"Wow, they must have been a really good instructor." Elsa smiled.

"They were."

After a bit more talking and the sub not showing up, Elsa learned a few things, not only about Rapunzel, but about Anna, Sven, Olaf, Marshell and Kristoff. She learned that Rapunzel used to have a huge crush on Kristoff until she met her boyfriend, Flynn, who she met during culinary class in their freshmen year. Rapunzel accidentally whacked him in the back of the head with a frying pan when he scared her, thinking she was someone else.

She learned that Olaf is trying his best to succeed in an art program that is bound to give him a degree when he enters a certain college. His parents were both artists and had tried to make Marshell into one as well, but he stuck to sports such as football, basketball, track, and baseball. Both were rather successful in their pursuits, though both had a long ways to go before they were scholarship worthy.

She learned that Kristoff and Sven were actually adopted by Mr. Pabbie, their AP History teacher, and weren't really related. Kristoff's parents had left him at an orphanage when he was too young to remember and Sven's parents disappeared somewhere in the Norway seas under mysterious circumstances. Sven used to sing as he played cello, but since his parent's disappearance, he has stopped talking altogether.

She also learned that Anna used to have a girlfriend named Megara, but Meg had been cheating on Anna for months with a guy named Henry 'Hercules'. What came to a surprise to Elsa is that Anna and Hans also used to date, which was after she and Meg broke up.

"Really? They used to go out?" Elsa asked in disbelieve. Rapunzel nodded sadly.

"I won't give out the details, I'll let Anna tell you when she's ready, but it didn't end very well. In fact, there're still pissed at each other, and that was two years ago!" She explained. Elsa nodded slowly. She now understood why Anna and the others hated the boys, although she didn't need very much explaining with what they tried to do to her the day before. Rapunzel flipped through more of Elsa's drawings before the bell finally rang for her favorite class. Rapunzel walked Elsa to her art class before going off on her own to her history class. As soon as Elsa walked in, Olaf jumped up and waved happily for Elsa to come sit with him. Elsa smiled and saw across the table from him with his now finished Paper Mache oak tree in front of him.

"Hi Elsa! Do you like my tree?" He asked. Elsa nodded.

"It looks very nice, Olaf! I like the details you put in the bark and leaves." She commented, taking a closer look at the tree.

"Thanks! I made it because it reminded me of summer time! Because there are always lots of Oak trees around that time!" Olaf explained. Elsa smiled at his enthusiasm over summer and found herself wondering if Anna liked it just as much as Olaf. She pictured Anna wearing shorts and a tank top, showing off her wonderfully toned freckled skin as she splashed away in a shallow part of the beach. She quickly dismissed the idea with a shake of her head as a blush slowly crept up to her cheeks. Luckily for her, Olaf was busy adjusting the branches of his tree so he wasn't paying her any mind. After the other students turned in their projects, he led them all outside to the bus pavilion where two tables were set up, each one with easels sitting around them. On one table was a bowl of fruit on a red cloth and the other was a vase filled with purple and silver marbles with a lanyard hanging out. At the base of the vase was a purple cloth wrapped around it and on top of the cloth at the base of the vase was a yellow unicorn plush. Elsa noticed that at the edge of the pavilion were three other easels pointing out towards a beautiful scenery of the rolling hill that slowly flattened to the sandy beach of the lake the school was by, and on the other side of the lake, Elsa saw the tree line of the forest on the other side.

She was captivated by it and her hands were already itching to get started on painting. She could see the faces of the other artists as well, all looking as though they would jump onto the canvas if they were able to. Mr. Q laughed and allowed everyone to take a seat wherever they wanted to and to go ahead and start painting.

"But there's one rule in this project that everyone must learn!" He added. Everyone looked up from their paints and canvas'.

"Do not copy what you see onto the canvas! Add your own style to it, something that makes it yours! Don't just paint the scene in front of you, paint what comes to mind when you look at it! You see a stuffed animal and a vase? I see a majestic unicorn under a glass tree filled with hopes and dreams!" He instructed. Some of the students looked at each other, confused, but others smiled at how much free reign they had to work with.

Most of the students were at the stuffed animal station, while the others were at the fruit station, including Olaf. Elsa was the only one who wanted to attempt painting the scenery. While others would find it rather awkward to be the only one to do something, Elsa quite enjoyed it; it gave her space away from others so she could dive into her imagination and put it on paper, or in this case, a canvas. She dipped a paint brush into a blue and mixed white with it to get the perfect sky-blue she needed, adding a small dot of black to make it a cloudy blue-grey and began her work. The canvas was small, only a thirteen by twelve, but Elsa didn't mind it at all. In fact, she preferred a smaller canvas.

When Elsa was done with the sky and achieved the perfect cloudy affect, she set to work on the hills, starting with white to make the hills that matched the ones in the scenery she was painting. She dipped the very tip of the brush in the stormy blue-grey she created and began doing the high-lights of the whiteness she placed on the ground, light gentle strokes as though petting a newborn kitten. She looked up over the hills to the lake and the tree-line and smiled; she knew exactly what she wanted to do with that. She looked harder at the scene and noticed a clear hill with a sort of strange monument on top. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about it that made Elsa want to include it into the painting.

She added more blue to the stormy blue-grey color, creating a foggy icy color and started with jagged edges that started in the middle of the canvas where the hills touched the sky, making a frozen lake with faint light blue snowflakes, giving it an extra boost of the feeling she was trying to convey. She dipped her brush back into the original blue-grey paint to do the horizon with the trees and hill, but Mr. Q's voice echoed behind her as he made an announcement.

"Alright everyone, class is about to end! Take a picture of what it is your painting and we can continue them tomorrow! I won't have the things out tomorrow, so you'll have to use the picture and your imagination! Go ahead and pack up for your next class." He called. Everyone gathered their paints, brushes, canvas', and backpacks and walked back inside to the cool art room where Mr. Q gathered the paintings and stored them in the back room with the supplies so they could dry. When he saw Elsa's he stopped and his jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Miss Elsa, are you the one who painted this?" He asked. Elsa's heart started to beat faster with fear. _Was it not good? Did I not meet the criteria?_ She slowly nodded her head and Mr. Q stared at the painting a while longer.

"This is extraordinary! I have no words to express how beautiful this piece is turning out to be! I can't wait to see the finished product!" He complimented as he held up her canvas for the rest of the class to see. They all gasped, 'oooed' and 'awed' at it before Mr. Q placed it high up so no one could mess it up while it dried. The bell rang and Olaf and Elsa walked to Economics together before Olaf had to go to his Latin class. Elsa saw Anna and Rapunzel talking animatedly about something as she approached.

"No I don't! It's more like a friendly-" She heard Anna say before Rapunzel interrupted with a smile.

"Date? Come on, Anna, you and I both know you're into her! You're _so_ into her, it's painfully obvious!" Anna's face turned a bright red as she saw Elsa approach them.

"Oh, hello there Elsa! Anna and I were just talking about-" Rapunzel was about to say before Anna interrupted her this time.

"The game today! We were talking about the basketball game! Nothing like _innocent_ crushes or anything!" Anna said and sent Rapunzel a glare, to which she replied with a sly giggle.

"Oh, I'm sure that's just what it is now. Anyway, speaking of the game, are you still coming to watch?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa nodded and Anna's eyes widened, quickly turning to her cousin.

"She's coming to the game today?" She asked. Rapunzel smiled.

"Yup! She'll be cheering us on with Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Marshell and Flynn while we kick Gypsy butt on the court!" She replied and turned to Elsa.

"I hope we'll get to hear you cheering louder than them all!" She said with a determined look on her face. Elsa only blushed a bit and smiled, glancing down towards her desk behind Anna.

"I can't promise I'll be the loudest, but I will be cheering you on…" She said quietly, hardly audible, as she took a seat and class began. It was the most distracting class Elsa has ever been in with Anna now sitting up, close enough for Elsa to be able to smell the lilacs and strawberries, but this time there was an under scent of a fragrance that reminded Elsa of the fresh oceans of her icy home in Nolia during the short summers they experienced.

She couldn't rightfully concentrate on whatever it was Mr. Ludwig was lecturing about, taking in Anna's smell and the fiery red hair that looked so soft to touch.

_She's a jock, damn it! She's not supposed to smell this beautiful! Jocks are supposed to smell dirty and sweaty, not reminding me of summer and home!_ Elsa sighed softly and shook her head. _Their also supposed to be gruff showoffs, not charming caring individuals…_ Soon enough, Elsa found herself doodling Anna, sitting in a desk very much as she was now, but by herself, head on her hand with her elbow on the desk and gazing outside the only other background design in the image; the window. Elsa smiled to herself and scanned over the work, looking for anything that the image might be missing. She noticed the window seemed empty, so she added snow falling outside and part of a tree.

Elsa was completely unaware of the fact that Mr. Ludwig had ended class for the day, unaware of the fact that Rapunzel had turned around to talk to Elsa, and unaware of the fact that Elsa was still smiling.

"What's that you're drawing there?" She heard Rapunzel ask, snapping her out of her doodle zone. Elsa's face burst with the red blush and she quickly snapped her drawing book shut, hiding the image she drew.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Why do you ask? I'm not drawing, no, no, not me!" Elsa sputtered out, refusing to look up at Anna, who was now looking back at her confused. Rapunzel smiled widely.

"Really? Because I could have sworn you were drawing someone just a second ago! It is embarrassing? Someone we know? It's not a nude, is it?" Rapunzel questioned. Elsa's blush deepened and she hugged her sketch book to her chest before Rapunzel could get her hands on it and find it.

"If it's really nothing, then why can't I see it?" Rapunzel pressed, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Because…!" _Oh no, I'm doomed! I can't let Anna or Rapunzel see it! Why did I start drawing her to begin with?!_ She looked to Anna for help. _Damn it, stop being so charming!_

"Punz, please. Stop tormenting her! If she says she wasn't drawing anything, then it's probably none of your business." Anna interjected. Rapunzel puffed her cheeks out in childish annoyance, glaring at Anna.

"You and I both know that's a flat out lie! You want to see it just as bad as I do!" Rapunzel fumed. Anna blushed.

"T-that might be true, but at least I have the decency to keep my nose out of other people's business!" Anna countered. Rapunzel smiled triumphantly just as the bell rang. They all stood up and Rapunzel dramatically cat-walked out of the room, slyly eyeing the two as she went and nearly bumped into the door frame. Anna shuffled a laugh as Elsa smiled, bringing her hand up to cover it.

"Well that was an adventure. You have Chemistry next, right?" Anna asked as she turned to Elsa. She nodded, removing her hand just as her smile disappeared, replaced with a soft grin. Anna blushed profusely at the sight of such a dazzling smile on the beautiful blonde. _Oh no, she's adorable! Just keep it calm, maybe she won't notice!_

"Are you feeling alright?" Elsa asked.

_Shit._

"Y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine! Everything is A-Okay! Just Peachy!" Anna replied, dismissing any fantasies that might have begun to crop into her mind. Anna and Elsa walked along to their chemistry class in silence until they got into the classroom, being one of the last ones in class.

"Elsa dear, could I have a word with you real quick?" Ms. Honey asked as they entered. Elsa nodded and followed Ms. Honey just outside of the classroom as Anna took a seat in her normal stool at the chemistry table, three rows away from the back, and took out her notebook and missed chemistry work from the day before, checking over it and making sure everything was answered and correct. She didn't notice Ms. Honey and Elsa walk back in or Elsa walk over to Anna.

"Mind if I sit here?" Elsa asked timidly, making Anna jump slightly. She looked up at Elsa and smiled.

"Of course! What did Ms. Honey want?" Anna asked as Elsa took a seat beside her.

"She said that since we're starting a new unit today, we'll be needing partners. She already chose pairs, but there were an odd number of people and you were the third person. But since I came, she wants to pair us up." Elsa explained. Anna smiled.

"Awesome! I wonder what the unit is over. We've already done ionic and covalent bonds and balancing equations." Anna sat and wondered about what their project was going to be over just as the three boys everyone knew and hated entered the classroom. Anna had noticed and glared at one boy in particular. He was the one with the sideburns Anna just wanted to rip off of his pug ugly face; Hans, Anna's ex-boyfriend. Hans looked over and gave a sickly smile, then noticed Elsa, who was looking away, trying her best not to make eye-contact and shivering. Anna was too busy glaring and imagining him being hit by a bus to notice that his smile shifted from Anna to Elsa before walking to the back of the class. She only noticed when she felt Elsa's arm brush against her own. Anna looked down and saw Elsa shaking, looking away from Hans and his minions.

"Are they giving you trouble, Elsa?" Anna asked quietly. Elsa quickly shook her head and moved away from Anna, though still lightly shaking. Anna was unconvinced, but was unable to ask further because Ms. Honey called everyone to attention.

"Alright class, we're starting a new unit today over physical and chemical reactions. In this unit, we'll be doing a large project that will count as three test grades-" a lot of moans and boo's sounded from the students, but Ms. Honey pushed on. "But, you'll be able to have partners." She added. A lot of excited voices popped up, most of the students picking their friends as their partners. "You're partners have already been chosen, so picking partners won't be happening! I'd like to have a productive class, not a group of chattering children!" more moans and groans commenced.

"Alright, before I explain the project, I'll be calling out your groups! The first pair is Anna and Elsa," She started. Anna and Elsa smiled at each other, already knowing they were working together. "Gaston and Aladdin, Hans and Vanessa, Alice and Cinderella," She went on and on until everyone was paired up.

"Now, this project, since it's so big, will be a chosen project. I'll let you choose your own experiment, but it must either have a physical change, chemical change, physical reaction, or chemical reaction. When you choose these experiments, I want you to demonstrate it in front of the class." There were lots of curious glances at others partners as she went on.

"What you'll be turning in is a paper explaining the experiment. I want you to have your hypothesis, what you're trying to find or do, the list of materials, your procedure, and a short summary of what happened when you did it on your own time. And please, don't wait until the day it's due to test your experiments, because if it fails and you haven't done it before, and trust me, I will know, I'll be taking thirty points off both of your grades." She threatened. Lots of gasps sounded, but it only made Anna giggle. She's heard the stories of last year when a couple groups decided to procrastinate on the project and it failed horribly, nearly catching the classroom on fire.

"We'll be going to the computer lab tomorrow to look up projects, but for now, I'll be passing out the grading rubrics. The due date should be written at the top. Today, I want you to take a look at a few of the really good projects from last year to get a good idea of what is expected." She said and started handing out papers. Once she was done handing out the rubrics, the class got up to move to their partners to look at the other papers Ms. Honey set out that were last year's project papers that were turned in. Anna got up to get a couple papers for her and Elsa to look over and get an idea while Elsa sat and thought about a few cool ones to do that she's heard of. Anna came back with a few papers and they began their research.

"Oh this one sounds fun! Bouncing bubbles! It says here that all you really need is distilled water, Joy or Dawn soap, glycerin, and plastic kitchen gloves!" Anna pointed out.

"There's also this one; sodium polyacrylate with water, making fake snow!" Elsa showed. Anna watched as Elsa was growing excited about the fake snow and smiled. _She's so adorable when she's geeking out over snow!_ Anna watched as Elsa looked over the paper of what would need to be done if they did the experiment. Elsa looked up, still smiling and excited, but when she saw Anna smiling back at her, her face erupted in red and she quickly looked back down at the paper. Anna laughed as Elsa fumbled with the paper.

"S-sorry! I pushed your idea aside and went off in my own little world!" She apologized frantically.

"It's fine, really! If you want, we can do that one for our experiment! Or we could do something with it other than just making the snow. Like a snow globe or something." Anna suggested, shrugging. Elsa only smiled and they continued looking over the papers Anna collected. After about fifteen minutes of looking at all of the possibilities of their project, Ms. Honey stood up from her desk.

"Alright class, I'm going to step out for a couple minutes to make some copies of the rubric for the other classes since I didn't make enough copies. I trust you not to blow up the school while I'm gone?" She said as she crossed the room. A few snickers and sassy comebacks met her words, but none loud enough for Anna to really understand. As soon as the door to the class closed, loud talking ensued and just about half of the class stood up to walk around and talk to the other groups. Elsa and Anna were both too busy looking over the papers and procedures to notice a group of students, three boys and one rather intimidating girl, walk over to their table.

"You may not be the best looking girl in here, but beauty is only a shot of vodka away." One of the boys said. Anna's head twisted so quick towards the sound of the voice, she nearly broke her own neck. There, standing right beside Elsa with his hand one her shoulder and tracing dangerously down her back, was Hans, staring at the two of them with a wicked smile lighting up his sinister eyes. Elsa tensed up to the point of shaking, her eyes wide with fright and she refused to even glance in his direction. The other students in his mob circled the two, smiling almost as horribly as Hans was.

Anna stood up quick enough to slide her chair out from behind her a good ten feet before she slapped Hans hand away from Elsa and move herself between Elsa and the group of agitators.

"If we wanted your damn monkey opinion, I would have rattled your cage! Now why don't you shut up and give that hole in your face a chance to heal before I call the doctors so they can stitch it up!" Anna threatened, keeping herself between them all. Hans sneered at his ex-girlfriend and stepped closer threateningly, looking down at her and puffing out his chest to make himself appear larger than he already was. Anna didn't back down and instead glared right back up at him, trying not to gag herself on his smoker's stench.

"And if I wanted the opinion of an egotistical orphan, I would have gone to the foster home for one." Hans retorted. It was like a dagger to Anna's heart, and the truth in his words twisted it. Anna only clenched her fists as hushed murmurs broke out into the class as they watched on.

"You know, I'd love to see things from your point of view, but I can't fit my head that far up my ass." Anna replied. Several eyebrows shot up.

"Shots fired!" Someone in the class shouted. Anna glanced towards the group of student on-lookers and glared back at Hans.

"What's up with this damn school and attracting all of the fucking dykes?" Hans asked, looking at his friends.

"Gay? Sir, I'm straighter than the pole your mother dances on!" Anna retorted.

"Maybe if the pole was a circle!" One of the other boys in Hans' mob threw.

Hans opened his mouth to make another witty remark to add to it, but the classroom door opened and Ms. Honey walked back in.

"I see no one blew up the classroom, but students are out of their seats! Go on, get back to work! You'll have plenty of time to talk and visit during lunch!" Ms. Honey said and everyone walked back to their seats, Hans only lingering long enough to glare at Anna before he too returned to his seat. Anna stayed standing for a couple seconds and sighed, walking back to her seat and sat down.

"Don't take anything that shit flinging ape says seriously. He's just an ass trying to get into every girl's pants he can." Anna said as she propped her head on her hand, looking at the papers, though not really reading anything written on them. Elsa glanced at Anna and noticed how distant she looked. She glanced back at the papers in her hand.

"I'm sorry…" Elsa muttered. Anna sat up and looked at her, confused.

"What for?" She replied. Elsa didn't know the specific thing she was apologizing for, but she felt as though the horrible exchange between Anna and her ex was somehow her fault and felt bad about it.

"If it's because of Hans, don't apologize. Lord knows what he would have done or said if I didn't get in his face." Anna smiled. "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" Elsa smiled and a small blush creeped into her cheeks as she glanced back down at her papers.

_Keep this up, and you'll go from delightfully charming to just plain attractive._

* * *

**_Chapter_ _End_**

Wow, sorry for the long pause guys. I was struck with writers block for this story and working on a lot for some other stuff that has nothing to do with writing fan-fiction lol Anywhoo, thanks for all the followers and favorites guys! I'm glad I finally wrote something that hooked people into the first chapter! It means a lot, honestly!

Keep being the cool kids you are!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Uhg, he _really_ pisses me off! You have no idea how tempted I was to just punch that shit flinging ape in the face!" Anna exclaimed as she stuffed a forkful of fruit salad in her mouth, chewing angrily.

"Is there a cliff or boat or something nearby so I can push him off it?" Anna asked after she swallowed, stuffing another forkful of fruits in her mouth. Kristoff laughed with Rapunzel and Marshell, Sven and Olaf glancing towards the lunch table across the large common room with the students Anna was referring to. Luckily they weren't looking at them or more trouble and drama would ensue once more, and more than likely on a greater scale than what had occurred in Ms. Honey's Chemistry class.

After the 'adventure' with her ex just minutes before lunch, Anna had been slightly more aggressive with the things she did, such as her ravenous eating she was displaying at the moment. She stormed into the lunchroom with Elsa trailing behind, tossed her school bag on their lunch table with a echoing _thud_ and marched to the lunch line, where she held her arms crossed and glared ahead until she had her food, which she nearly scattered everywhere when she dropped it onto the table, making the rest of their friends jump.

"What did he do this time?" Rapunzel ventured as she took a bite of her wheat roll.

"He's being a huge ass-wipe, that's what." Anna muttered through a mouthful of strawberries and swallowed.

"_"__You may not be the best looking girl in here, but beauty is only a shot of vodka away."_" Anna mocked in a fake Hans voice, making him sound as much of an ass as she could.

"He said that to you?" Marshell asked, shocked.

"No, he said it to Elsa as he tried to stuff his hands down her shirt." Anna seethed, taking a long chug of water.

"Well, at least Elsa's knight in blue flannel came to her rescue!" Rapunzel teased. Anna inhaled the ice cold water and coughed some of it back into the cup, spilling most of it on her lap and uneaten sandwich. Elsa blushed profusely as the others laughed, Anna still coughing.

"Thar she blows!" Kristoff exclaimed, making the others laugh even harder. Anna quickly stood up, wiping her mouth with her only napkin and muttered something along the lines of going to the bathroom to get dried off and briskly left the cafeteria, head down and face red. While the others laughed, Elsa was stuck in thought from everything that was said between Anna and her ex.

_'__Egotistical orphan'? Is Anna really an… orphan?_ Elsa thought more and more, wondering why someone would bring up such a thing if it were true. _He's a lot worse than I thought..._ As Elsa sat in thought, Rapunzel turned to face her.

"Hey, you alright? You know it was just a joke, right?" Rapunzel asked worriedly, hoping Elsa wouldn't take offense to her teasing. Elsa shook her head and looked to Rapunzel.

"I know, I was just… Well, he said something that I'm pretty sure hurt Anna a lot." Elsa said.

"Who, Kristoff?" Rapunzel asked, glancing at the tall blonde as he and Sven were talking about the game that night. Elsa shook her head.

"No, erm… Hans. He… well, he called her an 'egotistical orphan'." Elsa relayed. Their table grew quiet and all wore shocked expressions as they glanced at one another.

"Ouch. Yeah, that'll do it." Kristoff said. Rapunzel glared towards Hans' table and was more than tempted to carry out Anna's want of punching him in the face.

"That rat bastard! He really does love to remind her of that, doesn't he?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

_So it is true then…_

"So is she… is she really an…" Elsa started quietly, unable to look up at the group of friends.

"Orphan?" Kristoff finished. "Unfortunately, yeah. It happened in eighth grade after their last basketball game of the year." Kristoff started uneasily, glancing back towards the restrooms to make sure Anna wasn't on her way.

"After our big win in the middle-school championships, she and her family were on their way to the school's celebration we had set up. It was already dark and was storming pretty badly and…" Rapunzel explained and swallowed before continuing.

"They were taking a back road and, well… They had a head-on collision with a drunk driver who had his headlights turned off. They didn't even have time to react or brace themselves or anything.

"Her parents died in the collision and her older sister... well, she suffered a collapsed lung and internal bleeding, along with severe lacerations and broken ribs. Someone saw it and called the police. Luckily they got the two to a hospital, but her sister… she died the first night in the hospital." She finished. Elsa was struck with grief; she never knew someone as cheerful and friendly as Anna would have such a terrible past behind her.

"In the wreck, Anna suffered some cuts and burns herself, a broken arm, three broken ribs, and a fractured femur. She even quit the basketball team for a while." Rapunzel added.

"Don't let it get you down though, Anna is the strongest person I know. Their argument will blow over soon and Anna will go back to being your knight in blue flannel!" Rapunzel reassured. Elsa was too busy wondering what else Anna had to hide other than the wreck. She suddenly thought that she knew so much about Anna in so little time, and yet Anna knew very little of Elsa herself. In fact, no one at their table knew much about Elsa other than the fact that she is an artist.

"But then… who does she live with?" Elsa asked.

"Well, she did live with us for a while until freshmen year when she could get a job, so now she's living in her parents' house. The payments are paid off, but she takes care of her own bills with very little help of my dad, her uncle. We offered to have her live with us, but she refused." Rapunzel replied. Elsa looked down, taking in the information she was given.

Soon after their conversation and explanation, Anna returned now mostly dry and rung out of the water she spat out and threw away her now soggy sandwich. The bell rang for them to go to their next class and the rest of the day for Elsa didn't seem to matter anymore; she couldn't stop thinking about what Kristoff and Rapunzel had told her. Even for the rest of the day, Elsa couldn't quite look at Anna the same since hearing what had happened. During Orchestra with Sven, Elsa continued practicing her violin, telling Mrs. Robinson she would bring her own violin tomorrow. Sven noticed Elsa's different attitude and tried to get Elsa to tell him what was wrong, but not being able to speak didn't really help as Elsa kept telling him it was nothing.

Even during Floral Design, Elsa was still distracted and found herself hoping Anna would be alright, especially since she had that important game.

_No, forget the game, I just hope she'll be alright._ Elsa sighed as she stared at her vase she finished organizing five white roses among white veronica, green tricilium, and spiral eucalyptus. She turned it in so that a student can present them to whatever teacher they saw fit. There was still plenty of time before school ended and the game she was going to go watch Anna play in started, which Elsa spent doodling snowflakes in her note book. She quickly grew bored of snowflakes and started to make a new shape in the foreground of the flurry of snowflakes she created. After she was finished doodling in the foreground she put her pencil down to look at her work and noticed that she drew in the foreground was, once again, Anna. A blush overtook her face once more as she snapped her drawing book closed, quickly putting it back in her bag.

_Stop drawing her! Geeze, this is going to get out of hand, isn't it?_ Elsa sighed and glanced back down at her drawing book in her bag.

_But she is fun to draw…_

* * *

"Alright girls, go ahead and take a water break! The Agrabah Gypsies should be here in about ten minutes and I want you girls dressed and ready to play in fifteen!" Coach Phil ordered as the girls finished up going over their plays. Anna and Rapunzel were the last two out of the gym, picking up all of the stray basketballs the girls had used during their short and light practice, which mostly consisted of playing Knock-Out, Horse, tossing free-throws and going over plays. Both Anna and her cousin had worked up a light sweat during the practice.

"You got those ones?" Rapunzel asked as Anna picked up two basketballs in her arms.

"Yup, go ahead and put the racks in the locker room, I'll put these in there when you do." Anna replied, kicking two other balls towards her cousin, who picked them up and set them in empty spaces on the racks and rolled them out of the gym. Anna walked by the stands and kicked two more basketballs out into the open for her to go back and pick up when she was finished putting the ones she had in her hands away. She walked to the gym door and pushed it open, about to open the locker room door when she heard a small squeak and deep chuckle down the hall. Anna stopped and looked around the vending machine that was next to the door and her heart beat quickened. Once again, there was Hans and his group surrounding Elsa, who had her back to the wall, cornered like a mouse trapped by a stay alley cat.

"You know you want this. Wearing clothes like this? You're practically begging for it." Anna heard Hans growl as his hands made a slow grab for Elsa's hips. Anna's eye twitched and, without thinking, she lifted the basketball in her right hand and chunked it as hard as she could and watched as it sailed through the hallway and made a lovely smacking sound as it connected with the side of Hans head, knocking him to the side and crashed into the tallest of the group, a muscular bonehead named Gaston. She fought hard not to break out in a wide triumphant smile as she briskly walked towards the group and pulled Elsa behind her.

"What are you doing here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Anna asked as she slowly backed up towards the locker room, hoping Elsa was getting the clue to go.

"You just hit him in the face with a fucking basketball, you bitch!" one of the boys exclaimed, a tall lean boy with dark olive skin and black hair.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Anna deadpanned. Hans stood up, his neatly combed hair now ruffled like a startled bird and eyes wide with anger and shock.

"I swear to the fucking Gods, Anna, if you so much as touch me one more time, I will make you wish you were with your family again!" Hans threatened darkly.

"Keep talking, monkey, I'm sure one day you'll finally say something intelligent. Now, why don't you and your little friends take your leave? Only athletes are allowed down this hall, and I do so believe you and your little mob were banned down this hall, or should I remind you of that?" Anna said.

"Then why is she down here, hm? Pretty sure that fucking-" Hans started but Anna interrupted him.

"She's watching the game today, unlike you and your friends. Do I need to get Coach Phil and Coach Shang involved in this?" Anna asked, glaring up at Hans, who was now dangerously close to getting physical. He only eyed her with a look that could impale steel and his friends stood ready like attack dogs until Rapunzel opened the door to the locker room and three other heads poked out from behind it; Fa Mulan, Merida Red, and Esmeralda Moore. Hans and his group looked over to the open door and saw Coach Phil exit his office, back turned to the group and stiffly turned around.

"I will make you regret this." Hans seethed as he and his group quickly walked out of the hallway. Anna snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly." She turned around to face Elsa. "You can hang out just outside of the locker room until Punz and I get dressed for the game. Kristoff and the others should be in the gym soon to pick the seats." Anna said. "Is that alright?" Elsa slowly nodded, still shaken by yet another bump in with Anna's ex and his goons. Anna noticed how clearly shaken she was and hesitantly placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, which made Elsa jump slightly and look up to Anna.

"Hey, it's fine. He shouldn't bother you much anymore now that he's tasted a basketball. I can ask Kristoff or Marshell to escort you here after school ends. Their classes are close to Floral Design." Anna suggested.

"Anna, get ready for the game! You have five minutes before we go back out there!" Coach Phil exclaimed from down the hall.

"I'll be back in a bit, 'kay?" She said, offering a smile before she picked up the ball she chunked at Hans and rushed off towards the locker room to get changed. Elsa watched as Anna disappeared through the heavy metal door and sighed inwardly.

"Hey! Are you ready for the game?" A childish voice startled her. Elsa whipped around and saw Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, Marshell, and a tall boy with dark brown hair and goatee with brown eyes. Elsa slowly nodded, glancing unsurely at the tall boy, who offered what he hoped was a charming smile with a raised eyebrow. Elsa raised an eyebrow in return, wondering what in the world he was trying to do.

"Oh, this is-" Olaf started.

"Flynn Rider, at your service." He said with a playful bow. Elsa's eyebrow raised further.

"He's Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel's boyfriend!" Olaf finished, ignoring Flynn's self-introduction. His face fell in horror and he turned away.

"Great, now I really am a failure!" He cried dramatically.

"Well, it's not our fault your mom gave you a weird ass name." Kristoff said.

"Rude." Flynn pecked.

"Anyway, I guess the girls are getting ready for the game. Common, let's go get our usual seats before their taken!" Olaf said, grabbed Elsa's hand, and rushed off into the gym with the others trailing behind, Elsa trying to keep up with the short boys quick legs. They jogged to the stands where a couple was already seated; a tall man with dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache wearing a large green hoodie that read 'Lady Reindeers #09' with a silhouette of a prancing reindeer, and a fare woman with long lighter brown hair and green eyes, wearing a green jersey with gold trim that ready 'Lady Reindeers #01' and a white T-Shirt underneath it. Elsa ruled that the couple sitting there was Rapunzel's parents and Anna's Aunt and Uncle.

"Hello, kids! I see we have a new guest! You must be Elsa then!" The tall man greeted warmly. Elsa nodded and offered a small smile in return.

"We heard a lot about you from Anna and Rapunzel!" He went on.

"All good things, dear, all good things." The woman reassured when Elsa looked worried.

"I'm Rapunzel's father, Everick Golding, and this is my wife, Natalie Golding. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The man greeted and held out a hand for her to shake. Elsa grabbed it and gave it a gentle shake and sat down in front of the pair between Marshell and Olaf. Elsa looked around as the gym quickly filled with other parents, friends, and siblings, quickly erupting in chatter which reminded her of her classes. Soon after sitting and chatting with the Golding's, a group of girls wearing solid blue sweats entered, led by a short plump man with a large white beard and dark eyebrows, wearing a ridiculously large and fluffy turban with a blue feather sticking out of the top. Elsa gave a small giggle as the sight of the cheerful man.

"Everyone calls him 'The Sultan' because he used to be the principle of Agrabah High School before he retired and became a coach. I don't think anyone really knows his name." Marshell explained. Elsa nodded and took a look at the players who had entered and began stripping their sweats, revealing white jersey's with blue trim, and they all read 'Lady Gypsies' which felt rather redundant to Elsa, since most gypsies were female anyway, but it was no problem with Elsa as they did fit the word of 'gypsies'. They all had dark or tanned skin with hair colors ranging from black to light brown, all of which had their hair up in a ponytail of some form and all had different numbers on their jerseys. They all stretched and pulled out basketballs from the racks on the sidelines of the court and began their drills, completing them all with minimal mess-ups, or according to Elsa's knowledge. To her, they ran around, passing each other the ball in weird patterns and never simply picked up the ball and ran with it, which confused her.

The only skillful thing she noticed was how well the girls went through the motions and kept putting the ball in the basket at a consistent rate, which was the only thing about that sport she understood. Finally, girls clad in green jerseys with gold lining walked in, two of which Elsa recognized as Anna and Rapunzel. Mr. and Mrs. Golding gave a loud holler and whoop which was quickly joined with much more cheering from the rest of the stands on the side Elsa was sitting on.

"Is the game starting?" Elsa leaned in and asked Olaf. He shook his head.

"Nope, they're going to warm up first, then they'll put the jumpers in the middle and then the game will start!" He explained. The only thing Elsa got from that was the game won't start for a little while. Elsa sighed and watched as Anna's team also grabbed basketballs and started shooting at a different goal than the Gypsies were, which made sense to Elsa; one of the only things that was making sense. Elsa sat and watched as Anna's team stretched on the sidelines on the side where Elsa and the group were sitting.

Elsa only stared as Anna stretched; she could see her tanned freckle infested shoulders and arms, and her legs were lean; Elsa could see the details in the muscular runner's legs even from the stands. Elsa wanted to look away, to keep herself from staring at the (even more charming) redhead, but she found it increasingly difficult to tear her eyes away from the lean body that was flexing in front of her. Anna stretched her arms over her chest and twisted one way, then another, switching arms and doing the same thing before she stretched her arms up above her head, showed just how lean the redhead really was, not leaving much else to the imagination of the blonde artist who was looking on in vague interest. Finally, Anna dropped her arms and rolled her shoulders back, now starting to stretch out her legs, lunging forward on one leg, flexing the tense muscles in her calves and thighs, switching legs, and doing the same thing. She stood up and lifted one leg behind her, stretching her quads and holding onto Rapunzel's shoulder for balance.

Elsa was unaware that she had started to bite her lip as she stared on, hands itching to bring out her sketch pad and draw the redhead before her, wanting to capture every detail in her features she could and the urge was nearing impossible to fight against.

_Please dear God, just stop stretching and get the game started! I can't take any more of this!_

"Hello, earth to Elsa, is anyone still there?" Elsa felt a tap on the side of her head and nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to the source of tapping and saw Marshell smiling smugly.

"Welcome back from your departure. I take it you didn't hear a word Mr. Golding said?" He asked. Elsa's face lit up and she turned to face the couple who were now smiling down at her with amusement in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was… lost in thought. What was it you said?" Elsa asked nervously. Mr. Golding laughed and shook his head.

"I was just saying that you looked rather familiar. You aren't, by chance, Agdar and Idun's daughter, are you?" He asked. She's only heard close clients call her parents by name before, which she has always found a bit odd. Elsa nodded slowly in response as she heard small gasps escape the group of friends she was around.

"I thought so. We're close friends with your parents." Mr. Golding informed with a smile.

"Been so since high school." Mrs. Golding added. Elsa hadn't heard her parents talk about any friends, though then again, they were hardly home to talk anyway and when they were, they were indulged in their work. She did, however, vaguely remember overhearing her parents mention something about the Golding's and a different family name she's only heard repeated once four years ago; Arendelle, she believed. Something close to that at the very least.

"Wait, you're a Hieme? As in, Elsa Hieme?" Marshell asked, appalled. Elsa nodded slowly, afraid as to what may come next.

_Yes, Hieme, as in the super rich family who owns twenty three oil reserves and the most well-known sports teams of all._ Elsa grimaced for what might be going on in their heads during the awkward silence.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?! You can use that against Hans so he can stop fucking around with you! I mean, you're so rich you can hire body guards to beat the crap out of him whenever you want!" Kristoff exclaimed. Elsa bowed her head, unable to look at them.

"She probably has a good reason not to have mentioned her family status. I can't blame her there." Mrs. Golding defended.

"Please don't treat me differently now that you know…" Elsa pleaded. "I just want to be treated like everyone else, not like some royal."

"Sure thing, Princess!" Flynn piped up. Kristoff elbowed him in the stomach for his comment, noticing Elsa's negative reaction to it.

"That means no stupid pet names, 'Flynn'." He said.

"Sorry, sorry. Spur of the moment." He apologized, holding his stomach.

"Look! The game's about to start! Looks like Anna's jumping!" Olaf exclaimed, tugging on the sleeve of Elsa's shirt. Elsa turned and saw that there were two girls were crouched in the center of the court with members of each team placed in specific spots around them, Anna and a tall Gypsy who looked as though she had twice as much muscle mass than the short redhead. A man in black and white striped shirt, the 'ref' as Marshell explained quietly, approached the two with the basketball in one hand, his other dangling at his side, and a silver whistle in his mouth, glancing between the two. Elsa saw Anna flash a smile up at them from where she was crouching and Elsa couldn't help but to smile back.

The whistle blew and the ref tossed the ball straight into the air and both girls leapt up to it, hands extended. The Gypsy was tall and fast, but Anna was faster and jumped higher, as her fingers tipped the ball towards the team members on her side and she took off down the court with the other players as a tall girl in green with dark hair, wearing the number 45 on her back and front, caught the ball and swiftly dribbled down the court, weaving in and out between the Gypsies in blue and tossed the ball between the hands of one and into the hands of Rapunzel, who had ran ahead of her as quickly as possible.

Elsa tried to keep her eyes on Anna, which she thought wouldn't be that hard, since she was one of the only redheads on the team, but she kept losing her, getting distracted with the other players movements. The game was extremely fast paced, confusing Elsa as the movements finally slowed down, the girls on each team taking places on specific points on the court, each Gypsy was on each Reindeer, blocking them the best they could as the girls in green kept switching directions at random points, trying to shake their blocker. Rapunzel stood at the top of the key, dribbling the ball, her eyes flicking around for an open girl.

Just then, within a split second, Elsa saw a streak of red and green dash out from the low wing and forward towards Rapunzel, a short Gypsy trailing behind her. One of the girls in green at the top post ran in front of the Gypsy, blocking her from intercepting Anna as she rushed Rapunzel, Rapunzel rushing to the spot where Anna was previously. Just as they passed each other, Anna suddenly had the ball in hand and was moving quickly towards the post, the Gypsies confused as to where the ball was, still thinking Rapunzel had it. Just as Anna was about to go in for a lay-up, a tall Gypsy jumped up to intercept the ball, but Anna faked her out, bouncing the ball beside her and between the legs of another Gypsy and into the hands of a different redhead clad in green and she jumped up, making a shot into the basket.

The Arendelle side of the stands erupted in applause as Elsa joined them, finding herself beginning to be sucked into what she thought she hated most. Olaf gave shouts of glee and Marshell, Kristoff and Flynn were all yelling happily, Sven fist-pumping happily. The girls in green retreated back to the other side of the court with all but two of the five Gypsy players, one of them going out of bounds to pass it in to their team, then running to meet up with the rest of their team, taking their place in front of number 45. The Gypsy with the ball walked calmly back to the top of the key on their side, giving her teammates plenty of time to get set up. Once she was over the half-court line, she dashed forward as Rapunzel came up to meet her, arms up, but the Gypsy got rid of the ball too quick for her to catch and landed in the hands of another in blue by the wing and she too dashed forward with grace, spinning between the other redhead and a short girl with black hair and wide eyes.

The Gypsy jumped to make a lay-up, but another flash of red and Anna was there and jumped as well, smacking the ball out of the Gypsy's hand and right into the face of another Gypsy. A loud shriek of a whistle sounded.

"Foul on white, number 01. Two free shots." One of the two refs called. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

_There's no white team on the court. What the heck is a free shot and why do they get two of them?_ She turned to voice her concerns to Marshell, but he was busy booing with the rest of the crowd.

"That wasn't a foul! She hit the ball, not the girl! Come on, open your eyes!" He shouted, but his shouts were drowned in the sounds of applause from the Agrabah side. Everyone lined up in the sides of the post with the Gypsy who was hit in the face at the top of the key. The coach passed her the ball and the entire gym grew silent. The Gypsy took one dribble, another, and shot, swishing it into the basket. The ball went back into the refs hands and he passed it to her once more. She took one dribble again, then another, and shot, making it into the basket after hitting the backboard, bringing the points up 2-2. As soon as the ball hit the backboard, everyone exploded from where they were standing and made a grab for the ball, but once it came into the basket, everyone retreated back to the Arendelle side but Anna and the short girl with black hair.

Anna passed it in, and the short girl passed it back, sprinting back towards the others and taking her place at the post by the goal. Anna jogged back with the ball.

"Set it up! Diamond!" She called. The girls all took what looked like random points on their side; one girl was down by the baseline, another at the high post, and the remaining two on the wings. Just as the last girl was getting situated, Anna quickly bounce-passed the ball between the Gypsy players legs and into the hands of the other redhead, who passed it just as quickly across the lane and into the hands of the short black haired girl. As the ball situated between the three players, the girl in green back by the baseline was following the direction of the ball, but never leaving, and the girl on high post was going the opposite direction the baseline girl was. It seemed like a very simple play, but it was quickly tiring out the Gypsy defenders, as they were shuffling back and forth between the girl with the ball and their spot in the court.

There was finally an opening that Anna took and she charged forward, the high post girl blocking the Gypsy who came in to intercept. Instead of shooting, Anna bounce-passed it to the baseline girl, who took the shot and made it. Another eruption of applause from the Arendelle side commenced as another retreat was made by the two teams as the same two Gypsies from before passed the ball back in. A couple more minutes went by and the Gypsy team was ahead by four points. Finally, the Arendelle team coach called for a timeout and both teams jogged to their coaches. The crowd began to talk excitedly.

"Anna's distracted…" Marshell muttered. Elsa turned to look at him and saw concern on his face. "She'd never let another team get that far ahead of them in the first quarter." He elaborated. Elsa turned back to observe Anna; she was panting hard and she was drenched in sweat. Elsa watched as she grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water by the large dispenser between the two teams and took a long gulp, slicking the sweat-drenched bangs back to stick with the rest of her hair in her ponytail and wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel. As the rest of the team approached, everyone stood up and gathered close together close to the coach as they spoke softly, the girls who were playing hunched over panting.

"If she keeps this up, they'll get the upper hand, and then they'll never win." Marshell went on. Elsa didn't know what he meant by that; she seemed to be doing just fine in the game, but then again, Marshell would know better since he's been to more of her games alone than Elsa has been to any game in her life. The buzzer sounded, which scared Elsa nearly out of her skin and earning a laugh from the group of friends she was with.

"Never been to a game, huh?" Mr. Golding asked. Elsa shook her head, her heart still beating rapidly.

"Defense on three; one, two, three, DEFENSE!" The Gypsy team chorused together and broke out, two different girls now substituting.

"Teamwork on three; one, two, three, TEAMWORK!" The Reindeer team mocked and broke out as well, Anna sitting out on the chairs, wiping her face free of sweat with a towel, hunched over.

"Awesome, I'm going to talk to her. Be back in a bit." Kristoff said and walked down the stairs of the bleachers to the very bottom row right behind Anna. Elsa couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see Anna shake her head tiredly. She saw Kristoff's head drop and pick back up, said something more and, after a pause from Anna, she nodded her head. During the entire exchange Anna didn't look back to him, nor did the coach notice Kristoff giving Anna a pep-talk. After another nod from Anna, Kristoff stood up and quickly returned to the bleachers where the others were.

"Something was wrong?" Olaf asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, apparently she's still thinking about what Hans said earlier." He informed. Marshell sighed.

"She really can't let things go, can she? Oh well, at least you talked some sense into her" He added.

_She's still upset about that, huh?_ She sighed to herself. _You're such a hypocrite, Anna, telling me not to take what he said seriously._

The game continued with Arendelle in possession, a Gypsy member getting a foul for grabbing the substitute Coach Phil put in for Anna, a tall girl with long brunette hair. Shooting her free throws and making both, the score went up Gypsies-12 and Reindeer's- 14. Another buzzer sounded and everyone on the court paused and jogged back to their coaches, Anna's team retreating out of the gym while the other team retreated to a corner furthest away from everyone.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as the boys stood and stretched.

"Halftime. We're going to get a few snacks at the concessions. Want anything?" Kristoff asked. Elsa thought about it. She wasn't really hungry, but she wondered if they had anything good to drink.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." She said as she also stood and stretched, not realizing how long they've been sitting until she stood up. She followed the boys out of the gym and into a room that branched off of the gym and was hit with the smell of pop-corn, nacho's, and other food items of questionable origin.

"Alright, what do you want? I'm buying." Kristoff asked.

"Just water will be fine…" Elsa replied, sounding distracted. Kristoff raised an eyebrow at Elsa, but she didn't notice as she was looking back into the gym and toward the locker rooms. Kristoff shrugged and bought the snacks, leading the way back to the bleachers where Mr. and Mrs. Golding were still seated and handed everyone the snacks they told Kristoff to buy for them. By the time they sat down and were situated, the Lady Reindeer's emerged back from the locker rooms, looking more energized and a lot more excited. The buzzer sounded and the Gypsies broke their group to join their five players in the court with the five Reindeer players.

Anna was back in the game, but Rapunzel was sitting out on the bleachers, a tall brunette taking her place on the court. The whistle sounded and the Gypsies were in possession, going to the opposite goal they were shooting at from before.

"Wait, hang on. What's going on now?" Elsa asked, clearly confused.

"The teams switch goals after half time. Now we're shooting over there." Olaf explained.

"But why?" Olaf pondered the question with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't really know! They've just always done it this way." He said with a laugh. It didn't clear anything up for Elsa, but at least she knew they weren't going to score on the wrong goal.

The Gypsy player with the ball in possession didn't even wait for her team to get situated before she charged right into the lane for a layup. There was a sudden streak of red and when the Gypsy went up, the ball was gone and Anna was halfway down the court with it, the short black haired girl and tall brunette trailing behind her. After a split second of confusion on the Gypsy side, they bolted after Anna as she came in for a lay-up. A particularly tall Gypsy managed to get ahead of her and stood in front of her like a brick wall, blocking all chances she had of making a shot. Anna didn't have time to stop, but she quickly bounce passed the ball to the short brunette, who dived for the ball and passed it under the legs of the tall Gypsy blocking Anna, and into the hands of the tall brunette, who jumped and shot, earning two extra points for the Reindeer's.

After several more shots, questionable tactics and two buzzers, the game was finally in the last quarter with both teams tied with 28 points and three minutes left on the clock. A time out was called seconds after the game began once more and both teams went to their coaches.

"Looks like Coach Phil is giving them their usual two minute pep talk." Marshell said. Elsa watched as the Reindeer's were getting excited, Anna especially since she was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

_How can she still have this much energy after all of this running and jumping?!_

The two teams broke off and went back into the game. There was clearly a change in tactic with the Lady Reindeer's plans, as Anna was now on post and the tall brunette up top with the ball, calling the plays. The Gypsies have placed double guards on Anna, quickly figuring out she was the key player in the game as she put up most of the points and stole the ball most often. There was a lot of work to get her open, but it would only be for a split second, and in that second, the brunette point guard would be busy trying to shake her guards. She tried passing it to Rapunzel, who was put back into the game, but it got intercepted by a quick Gypsy member who took off with it down to the other side of the court.

_Only twelve seconds left…_

The Gypsies quickly set up with the Reindeer's scattering to find the ones they were guarding before. It was much quicker pace, but also a lot sloppier, both teams knowing very well whoever made the next shot would be the ones to win the game. The ball switched hands with much more speed than before, confusing Elsa as she tried to keep up with who was in possession. The Gypsies quickness was short lived however, as the short one made a mistake and the ball sailed away from their possession and into the hands of the energetic redheaded Reindeer.

_Two seconds…_

Anna quickly looked up to the goal on the other side of the court.

_You can't make it, even if you sprint the entire way!_

Anna reared the hand back, ball in hand, and chunked it towards the goal. The entire gym held its breath as the orange ball sailed through the air, the timer ticking down to one second remaining just as the ball hit the square of the backboard as it came down, the last buzzer sounding as the ball fell through the net, and the gym erupted in ear splitting cries of joy, the Reindeer's jumping up and down with glee as the Gypsies solemnly looked at the scoreboard at their losses; Gypsies- 28, Reindeer's- 30.

Elsa found herself cheering along with the friends who brought her, Olaf jumping up and down with pure bliss as he was grasping Sven's sweater, Sven laughing silently, Kristoff, Flynn and Marshell dancing around like they won the championship, and Mr. and Mrs. Golding giving proud smiles and shouts to their daughter and niece. Elsa heard, though it was drowned out by the loud cheering, someone exclaim 'damn it!' and storm away, though when she looked back, no one who could have said it was there.

The two teams lined up behind their own teammates and walked toward one another, giving each teammate on the opposite team a high five and a well-earned 'good game' as they passed. Once the last two exchanged their good sportsmanship, the teams gathered around their coaches for their respected 'good job's and more information, more than likely for the upcoming games and practices. When Coach Phil was finished talking to the team members, Anna and Rapunzel split off from the group and sprinted towards their friends in the bleachers.

Rapunzel jumped and nearly tackled her parents to the ground in her excited hug, laughing wildly, but Anna passed her by, Elsa rushing down the stairs to greet her, though tripping in her efforts to navigate the smooth seats and falling directly into the strong arms of Anna as she made it in time.

Elsa felt the shorter girls arms wrap around her middle as she pulled the taller but lighter girl up and away from falling on her face. Elsa instinctively flung her arms around Anna's neck so she wouldn't slip out of her embrace and squeezed her eyes closed, inhaling sharply. Even though Anna was thoroughly drenched in sweat, Elsa could still smell the light fragrance of strawberries and Lilacs as she buried her head in the girl's shoulder. Anna lifted her away from the bleachers and lowered her back down to the safety of the wooden floor, but the two of them kept the embrace a second longer before Elsa quickly realized what the scene must look like to the other on-lookers. Both she and Anna quickly let go, Elsa's face a violent shade of red as Anna's was redder than it already was from all of the running she endured during the long time she was in the game.

"Awesome job, girls! And Anna, that was a great shot!" Mr. Golding praised, snapping out of her embarrassed state. She smiled widely in thanks.

"So, how was your first game, Ms. Elsa?" Mrs. Golding asked. Elsa glanced at Anna, then back to Mrs. Golding, smiling kindly.

"It was great, Mrs. Golding!" She answered.

"That's good! I didn't think you were a sport-watching kinda gal though." Rapunzel commented.

"I'm not usually, but this was surprisingly fun. Congratulations on your win!" She said with a smile, though more to Anna directly than the team as a whole.

"Hey, we're all going to have a celebration at my house for our first win! Wanna come, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"We can drop you off at your parents house when it's over. It'll end at about ten or until everyone gets tired of each other!" Mr. Golding offered. Elsa hesitated. Here was her chance to get closer to the new friends she's made, but she wasn't sure if her parents would let her.

_Even if they say yes, which I'm sure they will, I don't know if I will be able to handle another awkward situation with Anna like that!_

"Please? They have cake, and sodas, and chocolate, and snacks, and chocolate-" Anna begged.

"You said chocolate twice, Anna!" Olaf caught.

"Chocolate is awesome! I don't think I could survive without chocolate!" She defended. Elsa gave a light giggle.

"I'll have to call my parents first though." Elsa answered, pulling out a thin blue flip phone and dialing her mother's number and waiting while the others watched with anticipation.

"Hello darling! Is the game over?" Her mother answered.

"Yes, it's over, but my friends wanted to know if I could go to a celebration with them. It's the Golding's." Elsa added.

"The Golding's?! We haven't seen them in ages! Sure, honey! Go have fun! Do you want to call us when that's over so we can pick you up, or are they dropping you off?"

"They said they can drop me off whenever. It ends at ten though." Elsa informed.

"Alright then! We'll see you when you get home! Love you!" Her mother answered.

"Love you too." Elsa hung up and turned to the others.

"I can go."

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

Well, sorry about the long pause guys. Anywhoo, more comedic bantering! Gotta love it though! The Lady Reindeer team will be introduced in the next chapter and more plot shall be released! We'll also get to see more about the characters pasts! Wooo! I'll try to update more often XD

***EDIT***

Sorry about the sudden delete guys, I had to update it because I was missing a very important story break XD Anyway, it should be fixed now, so enjoy!


End file.
